Rise Of The New Kingdom
by DikzAurelius
Summary: Apa yg terjadi jika muncul kingdom lain Selain Wu, Shu, Wei, dan Jin? Jika Ingin tau Baca saja Cerita Pertama saya yg udah Di jamin ANcur N gx Nyambung.  Ne Way Enjoy. Please R&R  read & review  jangan  read
1. Chapter 1 Son of A wolf

Rise Of The New Kingdom

Karya pertama saya, Ntah bisa di sebut fanfic atau nggak kurang tau juga.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warrior bukan punya saya ( bner gx y cara buat disclaimerny?) *di Musou Zhou Yu

Anyway Please Enjoy.

The Kid Who got raise by a Wolf

* * *

"Bu, aku pikir sekarang saatnya aku membalaskan dendam orang tuaku" kata Wei Yu.

"Apa kau yakin, Bagaimana Jika kau terbunuh juga?" Jawab Seekor Srigala putih dengan khawatir.

"Ya, Bagaimana jika kau terbunuh?" Tanya Srigala putih yang lain.

"Tenang Bu, kau juga Fenrir Jie Jie, ku dengar di kota Para penentang Wu sudah menyiapkan senjata dan membentuk Wu Rebellion Force, Dan sudah kuputuskan aku akan bergabung dalam pasukan itu untuk Balas Dendam."

"Tapi Wei Yu kau kan baru 15 Tahun" Jawab Ibu serigala itu.

" Sudahlah Bu biarkan saja dia pergi, Sekali dia buat keputusan mana ada yang bisa menghentikannya, meskipun langit jatuh sekalipun" Jawab Fenrir

"Jie Jie benar Bu, meskipun aku baru berusia 15 Tahun tapi kan aku di besarkan oleh Srigala selama 9 tahun ini, Jadi kekuatan dan kelincahanku pasti melebihi manusia biasa"

"Baiklah jaga dirimu Baik-Baik ya, jika butuh bantuan kembalilah" ucap Ibu srigala Tersebut

Wei Yu pun Pergi ke kota untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Pasukan tersebut. Namun yah karena itu pasukan penentang tidak ada 1 pun yang tw perkemahannya dimana. Sampai Ia bertemu seseorang Pemuda.

"Hai Anak muda, Apakah aku dengar kau Mau bergabung dengan kami" tanya seorang pria yang kelihatan pintar.

"Bergabung dengan kalian? Apa maksudnya? Dan Siapa Kau?"

"Ikut Dengan ku dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Sudah Jangan Banyak Tanya Ikut Saja."

Wei Yu pun mengikuti orang itu sampai ke sebuah Perkemahan. Mereka Berdua di sambut hangat oleh orang – orang yang ada di perkemahan itu.

" Selamat datang kembali ketua Zhang Liu" kata salah seorang Prajurit yang ada di perkemahan itu.

"Jadi kalianlah para Wu Rebellion force itu?" tanya Wei Yu

" Ya kau benar, Kau ingin bergabung bukan?" tanya Zhang liu

"Ya aku ingin sekali membunuh Sun Quan si Pengecut itu (maaf para fans Sun Quan Bukan bermaksud Jelek), Bodoh sekali dia menyerahkan kekuasaan Wu begitu Saja kepada Sima Yi. Karena Ayahku Wei Yuan sangat loyal, ia mencoba membunuh Sima Yi tapi gagal, setelah itu Sima Yi menyuruh Sun Quan agar ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membunuh ayahku. Yah karena ayahku kalah jumlah ia mati dibunuh. Begitu juga ibuku karena dia mencoba menolong ayahku." Jawab Wei Yu dengan amarah yang Tinggi

"Baiklah Kalau begitu selamat Bergabung di Wu Rebellion Force Wei Yu, Aku Zhang liu Pemimpin sekaligus Strategis di Pasukan ini"

"Kapan Penyerangan Akan dilakukan Ketua?" tanya seorang Pasukan Penentang.

"Penyerangan akan dilancarkan hari ini karena banyak jendral yang dikirim untuk membantu Jin bertahan dari serangan sisa – sisa pasukan Wei, kita akan melancarkan serangan langsung ke Istana Jian Ye, kita bagi jadi 3 Kelompok. Kelompok Pertama Serang Bagian Depan istana Jian Ye, Dobrak Masuk ke Bagian dalamnya. Kelompok ke-2 Buat keributan Di halaman istana jian Ye, Sedangkan yang Terakhir ikut aku menyelinap ke dalam istana. Target pasukan ke-3 adalah membunuh Sun Quan. Pasukan pertama Disusun Oleh para Calvary dan Pasukan ke-2 disusun oleh Swordsman dan Spearman, sedangkan yang terakhir Akan di tempati oleh aku dan anak muda. Baiklah Pasukan Penentang Wu Maju!"

Pasukan penentang Wu itu pun maju ke istana Jian Ye

" Jangan Sampai Melukai para penduduk, incar saja Jendral dan keluarga raja" Seru Zhang liu.

Tidak lama setelah penyerangan di lakukan Wu Rebellion Force sudah berhasil menjebol gerbang utama musuh dan Setiap Kelompok sudah mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing – masing.

Sementara itu di dalam istana Jian Ye.

"Yang Mulia para pemberontak sudah memulai gerakan mereka" lapor seorang prajurit

"Sudah di mulai, astaga semua ini salahku, aku memang pantas mati, maafkan aku Ayahanda, Ce GeGe(1), Zhou Yu. Lu Xun Segera siapkan strategi untuk melawan mereka" Perintah Sun Quan

"Maafkan kelancangan Hamba Yang Mulia, Tapi hamba tidak bisa, Penasihat Zhou mengatakan Strategi yang di ajarkannya jangan sampai di gunakan untuk membunuh rakyat / bahkan mengorbankan Teman sendiri. Sungguh maaf Hamba tidak bisa." Jawab Lu Xun

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksakanmu, Gan Ning! Ling Tong! Kalian hadang pasukan di depan, Zhou Tai! Kau Tenangkan Yang ada di halaman!" Perintah Sun Quan

" Yang mulia, hamba tau engkau dalam bahaya, keributan di halaman Cuma di buat sebagai Pengalih perhatian agar Yang Mulia memerintahkan Pengawal yang mulia Zhou tai untuk keluar, Pasti sudah ada pasukan yang menyelinap ke istana untuk membunuh Yang Mulia." Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati. " Baiklah Aku akan menghentikan Pasukan Tersebut Sendirian karena pasti hanya 1 orang yg menyelinap."

Belum Jauh Lu Xun melangkah dia sudah bertemu dengan kelompok ke-3 Pasukan Penentang Wu itu.

"Lebih banyak Dari dugaanku ternyata pasukan pembunuhnya ada 2 orang." Seru Lu Xun

"Sial Lu Xun, Kita Pasti sudah terjebak Taktiknya." Seru Zhang Liu

"Persetan Aku tidak peduli Berapa banyak pun pasukan Ambush yg dia siapkan aku Tidak peduli, akan kubunuh dia jika dia menghalangi jalan kita!" jawab Wei Yu Marah.

" Lu Xun, Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, Kau Sangat Mencitai Wu bukan? Lalu Kenapa Kau tidak memberontak seperti Teman Lamaku Wei Yuan?" Tanya Zhang Liu

" Itu karena…." Lu Xun diam tak bisa mencari alasan yang tepat

"Kau Teman Ayahku?" Tanya Wei Yu

"Ya, Aku Teman Aya—ah Mu… urgh!"

Sebuah Panah Melesat menembus dada Zhang Liu.

" Penasihat Lu, Kami datang membantu " Seru Salah Seorang prajurit Wu.

" Tangkap pemberontak yang Satunya lagi"

Wei Yu Pun Tertangkap, ia di seret ke ruang tahta untuk menemui Sun Quan.

Di luar istana

"Gawat, Kabarnya Zhang Liu Sudah Di bunuh Dan bocah yang ikut bersamanya tertangkap. Kita mundur Sekarang" Perintah Salah seorang Pasukan penentang Wu.

Istana Jian Ye – Ruang Tahta

"Berlutut pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan!" Seru Gan Ning

" Jika si pengecut ini tidak menyerah aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan hormat, tapi ia menyerah begitu saja pada Sima Yi sangat memalukan sekali. Orang seperti ini takkan pernah kuanggap kaisar ku!" Jawab Wei Yu penuh amarah.

" Aku bilang BERLUTUT!" ucap ling tong sambil mengayunkan SanChakunya dan memukul Kaki Wei Yu Hingga Ia jatuh Berlutut.

" Katakan Dengan Baik dimana markas kalian" Bentak Gan NIng

"Aku tidak akan menjual teman seperjuanganku sendiri, Apalagi kepada Orang Wu yang menjadi anjing Jin Seperti kalian ( maaf y para fans Wu, Sebenarnya Author juga Fans Wu Sih ) " seru Wei Yu.

"Lancang Sekali kau" Bentak Ling tong sambil memukul pundak Wei Yu dengan SanChakunya

"Apa Kau yakin Tidak mau Menjawab Dimana Perkemahan Kalian?" Tanya Sun Quan

"Tidak Akan Pernah!"

" Baiklah Lu Xun Bawa Dia Kepenjara, Besok Dia akan Di eksekusi!" Perintah Sun Quan.

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Di tengah Perjalanan ke penjara Lu Xun memecah keheningan.

"Kau, Siapa Namamu anak Muda?" seru Lu Xun

"WEI YU, Son Of A Wild Wolf" Seru Wei Yu

"A Wild Wolf? Aku takkan mengerti apa yang Kau Maksudkan."

* * *

(1)Sun Ce GeGe

Sori y banyak yg di ganti jadi soalnya lebih keren gtu.

Bru mulai z Chara DW da jdi musuh Si Protagonist, emang y minta d Bunuh ama KOEI + Fan DW. Tapi tenang z ntar juga bakalan tau sebenarnya siapa yang Jahat.

Mungkin pendek kali y ni chap….

So Tunggu z Lanjutanny ( tenang gx kan ampe 1 minggu )

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening

Akhirny saya balik lagi, janji kali ini Ffnya agak panjang sedikit dari yang sebelumnya

pyro –san: Wah Wei Yu itu manusia 100%. Semoga scene yg pertama tu bisa di mengerti di chap ini melalui Penjelasan zhou Yu

Silver-san: hehe fenrir emang terinspirasi dari ff7.

Ne Way Please Enjoy FF yang semakin CaCadlatoz ini.

* * *

Wei Yu pun di bawa ke sebuah sel yang yah bisa di bilang masi layak di pakai. Masi ada tempat untuk tidur. Disanalah dia di kurung, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring dan menunggu ajalnya.

" MaMa, BaBa sepertinya kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Maafkan aku Fenrir JieJie, Bu kelihatannya aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Kata kata itu saja yang terucap dari mulut Wei Yu sebelum ia tertidur.

**Pillars To Awakening.**

Di dalam tidurnya, Ia terbangung di suatu tempat, ia berdiri diatas sebuah Pilar yg diameternya Cukup luas, pilar – pilar tersebut dihubungkan dengan Keramik – keramik yg melayang . Pada saat ia bangun, ia melihat 2 orang perempun berdiri di depannya. Wajah mereka hampir sama dan salah seorang dari mereka memanggil yg lain Da JieJie.

"Humph Jadi orang ini yang di kabarkan akan menjaga putriku, hah Da JieJie?" tanya perempuan yang kelihatan lebih kekanak-kanakan.

"Mungkin juga Xiao Qiao, Tapi kalau menurutku dia kelihatannya menjanjikan." Ucap perempuan yang lebih tua.

"Ya memang sih dia tampan seperti Zhou Yu Tapi Aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuan bertarungnya, bagaimana kalau kita tes dia terlebih dahulu?" Ajak Xiao Qiao.

"Umm, Nona, boleh aku tau dimana ini sekarang?, Apakah ini mimpi?, dan Siapa kalian? Mengapa mengatakan aku akan menjaga putrinya nona er- Xiao Qiao ini?" Tanya Wei Yu.

" Sebelum kujawab, akan ku perkenalkan diri kami dulu, Aku Da Qiao dan ini adikku Xiao Qiao, ini tak bisa disebut nyata karena Tempat ini tidak Nyata, Tidak bisa di sebut mimpi karena Jika Kau mati di sini Kau takkan bisa bangun lagi. Kami adalah para leluhur Wu yang telah tiada, kau di panggil kesini untuk menemui Zhou Yu dan Wei Yan. Tapi sebelum itu kami akan mengetesmu terlebih dahulu, Pergilah ke pilar berikutnya dengan mengikuti Jalan Keramik tersebut, Pililah senjata yg kau suka La-" sebelum Da Qiao Sempat melanjutkan pembicaraannya telah di potong oleh adiknya.

" Lalu kembalilah kesini, Karna aku sendiri ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu anak muda." Potong Xiao Qiao.

"Namaku Bukan anak muda, Namaku Wei Yu ingat itu baik-baik." Kata Wei Yu sambil pergi ke pilar berikutnya.

Disana ia melihat beberapa senjata yang melayang di podium. Lalu ia memutuskan mengambil Sword dan Glaive karena ia mengingat yang akan dilawannya adalah 2 orang meskipun mereka Cuma wanita. Setelah itu ia kembali kesana tetapi ada yang aneh. Ia melihat bayangan kedua Saudari itu berubah menjadi monster dan hendak menyerang mereka. Jadi dengan cepat ia pergi kesana.

" RoaR !" kedua Monster dari bayangan saudari itu bergabung menjadi 1. Mahluk tersebut berwujud sebagai Seorang Wanita yang duduk diatas seekor beruang Hitam Raksasa.

"Makhluk apa ini? Kenapa mereka muncul dari bayangan kalian" tanya Wei Yu

" Shadows, Mereka adalah makhluk yang mengendalikan tubuh seseorang dengan menjadi bayangan mereka. Penjelasan akan kulanjutkan nanti sekarang kita hadapi dulu makhluk i-."jawab Da Qiao. Belum selesai ia bicara ia sudah di cakar beruang hitam Shadow tersebut.

" JIE JIE!" Jerit Xiao Qiao.

" Meskipun kau Cuma monster seharusnya kau menyerang laki-laki dulu baru perempuan rasakan ini monster sialan!" Seru Wei Yu mengayunkan pedang dan Glaivenya menebas salah satu kaki Beruang hitam shadow tersebut yang membuat Beruang itu jatuh.

" Sekarang Waktunya Nona Xiao Qiao, Ayo Kita Naik ke atas supaya bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang mengendalikan beruang ini, aku tidak akan bisa melawannya sendirian, CEPAT sebelum beruang ini bangun." Ajak Wei Yu

"Tapi, Da JieJie bagaimana? Hiks…." Tangis Xiao Qiao

"Aku tak apa Xiao Qiao, kau bantulah Wei Yu, Aku masi bisa berdiri dan Lari jika beruang itu mengejarku." Jawab Da Qiao Lemas

" Tapi-"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi sekarang bantu Wei Yu." Perintah Da Qiao.

" Baiklah Hati-hati ya Jie"

Xiao Qiao pun berlari menyusul Wei Yu memanjat kaki beruang raksasa yang sedang telungkup itu.

" Hei, kau Shadows kenapa kau tak juga kunjung lenyap meski sudah kami kalahkan berkali kali, tapi biarlah kali ini kau sudah kelewatan akan kubunuh kau." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil berlari ke arah Shadow Wanita Itu Dengan Kipasnya dalam Posisi siap menyerang.

" Xiao Qiao, Senang sekali menjadi bayangan mu selama ini. Tapi kali ini aku pasti akan mengambil tubuh kalian." Seru shadows itu

Saat Xiao Qiao hampir bisa memukul shadow itu. Ia diserang oleh Jarum-Jarum Berapi yang muncul dari Bulu beruang hitam raksasa itu. Dengan Refleks Xiao Qiao menahan jarum-jarum itu dengan kipas raksasanya.

"ARGH, Sial dasar pengecut!" seru Xiao Qiao.

"HAHAHA, Bisa Apa kau tanpa kakak kesayanganmu itu. Sekarang dia sudah terluka dan kau sendirian."

"Dia tidak sendirian Nenek Tua ( emang suka menghina lawan ne anak ) masi ada aku Wei Yu disini" seru Wei Yu dengan muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Shadow itu. Tapi sayang gerakannya terbaca dan ia tertusuk jarum berapi yang muncul dari bulu beruang tersebut.

"WEI YU!" jerit Xiao Qiao.

Wei Yu terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu ia bangun dan menemukan dirinya di tempat yg gelap.

"Uggh, dimana aku? Apa kah aku mati? Gelap sekali disini." Tanya Wei Yu.

"Cih, Jadi ini yang di katakan Sun Ce dan Zhao Yun yang akan menjadi ahli strategiku, sungguh lemah dan tidak pantas" Kata seorang Pemuda yg umurnya kira-kira sama dengan Wei Yu.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau maksud aku akan menjadi ahli strategimu?" tanya Wei Yu.

"Kau tidak Perlu tau pecundang. Tapi jika kau benar – benar ingin tau bangkitlah dan kalahkan Shadows itu lalu temui aku di Shu. Aku akan menunggumu disana ." Jawab bayangan itu lalu menghilang.

"Tunggu, Ah kekuatan apa ini? Kenapa kekuatan ini mengalir begitu deras dalam tubuhku? AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jerit Wei Yu

Wei Yu pun kembali bangkit hanya saja kali ini tubuhnya di selimuti hawa putih berbentuk serigala.

" Wei Yu! Syukurlah." Seru Xiao Qiao

" Dengan kekuatan ini aku yakin aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Nona Xiao cepat pergi lindungi kakakmu, beruang ini sudah mulai bangkit." Perintah Wei Yu.

" Mana mungkin kau ku tinggalkan, kau bisa mati terbunuh, kau yang bilang sendiri kau butuh bantuanku." Bantah Xiao Qiao

" Itu tadi, sekarang sepertinya ada kekuatan baru yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Jadi Aku sudah yakin bisa mengalahkannya."

" Baiklah, tapi janjilah untuk tetap hidup."

" Hoaaah!" Seru Wei Yu tiba-tiba saja sword dan glaive yg di pegangnya berubah menjadi lebih Double Ancient Volge.

Dengan Aura Serigala di tambah Double ancient volge, Wei Yu berlari ke arah Shadow Tersebut dengan posisi seperti serigala siap menerjang lawannya dan menghindari semua jarum berapi menyerangnya dengan lincah. " Sled Fang " Shadow tersebutpun terbelah dan akhirnya lenyap. " Earth Splitter " Wei yu melompat dan menusukan Double Ancient Volgenya ke beruang itu yang mengakibatkan beruang itu terbelah seperti Tanah yang retak dan kemudian Musnah.

" Wei Yu, dia berhasil melenyapkan shadows itu." Seru Da Qiao

" Aku sudah salah menilainya mungkin memang putriku akan aman bersamanya iyakan Jie?" Tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Entahlah yang pasti kita harus mengirimkannya ke Zhou Yu dan Wei Yan terlebih dahulu."

"Sekarang Nenek tua dan peliharaannya yang kalian sebut Shadow itu sudah lenyap, sekarang jelaskan apa yang kalian maksud dengan mengendalikan tubuh manusia dengan hanya menjadi bayangannaya?" Kata Wei Yu

"Maaf tapi waktumu disini sudah hampir habis, kami harus cepat-cepat mengirimkanmu ke tempat Zhou Yu dan Wei Yan, Mereka yang akan menjelaskannya." Seru Da Qiao

"Ayo Jie, Kita Lakukan."

Kedua Saudara itu memusatkan pikiran mereka dan sebuah portal muncul di depan Wei Yu.

" Masuklah, tanyakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui kepada mereka." Seru Da Qiao

" Jaga Putriku baik-baik ya." Ucap Xiao Qiao

**Chamber of Reincarnation**

"Akhirnya dia datang penasihat Zhou." Seru Seorang Jendral Yg memakai Topeng

"Jadi Reinkarnasi kita akhirnya datang juga."

"Umm Apakah kalian Zhou Yu dan Wei Yan?" tanya Wei Yu

"Ya Aku Wei Yan, Ini Zhou Yu?"

"Tadi aku mendengar Penasihat Zhou mengatakan aku adalah reinkarnasi dari kalian? Apa maksudnya?"

"Wei Yan biar aku saja yang jelaskan, sejarah asli sudah berubah, begini ceritanya Ketika Orang tuamu datang dari masa depan ke zaman ini sejarah sudah berubah, tapi bukan mereka yang mengubah."

"Apa orang tuaku datang dari masa depan?"

"Ya, awalnya mereka datang hanya untuk hidup dengan damai dengan kesederhanaan disini agar tidak membuat kekacauan, tapi kaisar Wu yang Pertama yaitu temanku sendiri Sun Ce telah membangkitkan jiwa mereka sebagai penduduk wu, jadi mereka bergabung dan menjadi Pasukan di wu."

"Tunggu dulu, Jika pada saat itu kau sudah meninggal, aku paham dari mana kau bisa mengetahui orang tuaku itu datang dari masa depan, masalahnya ibu serigala pernah menceritakan kalau kaisar Sun Ce meninggal terlebih dahulu karena pengaruh mistis dari Yu JI daripada sahabatnya yang baru sekarang aku tahu itu adalah kau meninggal. Jadi pada saat itu kau kan masi hidup bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka datang dari masa depan?"

"Itu karena mereka yang memberitahukannya kepadaku sendiri setelah Sun Ce meninggal, Sebelum kau lahir tepatnya Setelah pertempuran di Chi Bi. Aku sakit keras dan sudah tidak dapat di sembuhkan lagi, lalu Ayahmu Wei Yuan datang menjengukku dan memberitahukan semua, ia mengatakan bahwa para shadow, makhluk percobaan di lab mereka mengikuti mereka sampai kesini."

"Jadi Shadows itu yang mengubah Sejarah."

"Pada saat kematianku, saat aku berada di jembatan hidup dan mati, aku bertemu dengan seorang jendral Shu, Ya Jendral Shu itu adalah Wei Yan. Setelah itu kami mendapatkan perintah dari Tian untuk menjadi jiwa seorang anak yang akan lahir agar ia bisa mengatasi masalah Shadow ini, ia diberikan jiwa Wei Yan agar dapat bertarung dengan shadow karena jiwa bertarung Wei Yan sangat baik, ia di berikan jiwaku agar ia bijaksana dalam memilih langkah."

" Anak yang kau maksud itu."

" Ya anak itu adalah kau Wei Yu, Setelah itu kami terus mengawasi orang tuamu juga dirimu. Mungkin karena DEATH ( Pemimpin Shadow ) tidak ingin kau hidup dan merusak rencananya , ia mengendalikan ayahmu dan membuatnya mencoba membunuh Sima Yi, padahal ayahmu tidak ingin melakukannya karena ia tau itu semua yang di inginkan shadow tapi ya Yami Shadow mengendalikan ayahmu dan membuat seolah-olah ayahmu yang ingin Membunuhnya dan Semua itu terjadi."

"Jadi Orang tuaku mati gara-gara Shadow…."

"Setelah itu Sima Yi memerintahkan Sun Quan agar ia memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk mencarimu tentu saja ini juga kemauan Shadow, mereka menemukanmu, lalu aku mengambil inisiatif dengan mengambil ahli tubuhmu dan membawanya lari ke hutan."

"Dan itulah saat dimana aku di temukan oleh serigala putih yang sekarang aku panggil ibu?"

"Benar Serigala putih itu adalah temanku."

"Jadi Sebenarnya Makhluk apa Shadow Ini?" tanya Wei Yu

"Mereka adalah Makhluk yang akan bertambah banyak jika makin banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan mereka."

"Jadi seluruh Jin menginginkan kekuatan mereka."

"Ya, Jin memakai kekuatan mereka untuk membangun negara, padahal mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang di manfaatkan shadow. Kau harus mengalahkan shadow shadow itu. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, waktumu disini sudah habis. Saatnya kau kembali."

"Tunggu masi ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

**Penjara di istana Jian Ye**

"Pertanyaanku yang terakhir belum sempat ku tanyakan. Bagaimana bisa aku melawan Shadow jika besok pagi aku akan di eksekusi." Pikir Wei Yu

"Psst Wei Yu, Kau Wei Yu kan?" Panggil seorang Perempuan

"Huh Siapa Itu?"

* * *

Wah Memang Minta Di timpuk saya endingnya gantung gni.

MAAF sekali jika anda sekalian bingung dengan pnjelasan Zhou Yu yang panjang *Di Bakar Zhou Yu

Soal Pillar itu pasti kalo pernah maen kingdom heart Bakal ngerti ( moga-moga )

Truz Shadow tu saya ambil namanya dari Persona, Juga dengan ketuany DEATH kalo pernah maen game persona pasti sadar. ( moga - moga gx jdi crossover ne FF )

Soal Wei Yan, w tau setelah Chi Bi dia masi idup ( Mohon Fan Wei Yan jgan bunuh saya), ne kan cma FF smua isa terjadi lo. wkwkwkkw

So This is it , Please R&R

Kalo bisa kasi masukan y…


	3. Chapter 3 To The Outside

Cerita nan cacad ini sudah terupdate lagi.

Saya mau mengucapkan maaf kepada smuanya karena di chap sebelumnya tidak tertera, kapan chap ini akan di update.

pyro-san: Hubungan Zhou yu ama Wei yan adalah mereka sama" menjadi bagian yang menyusun karakteristik Wei Yu. Sori di buat binggung ma cerita saya *di tembak di tempat

Silver-san: (_apakah yang harus daku reply?) *_karena bingung, di hipnotis Zhang Jiao jadi pengikut yellow turban.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

" Kemari, ayo ikuti aku" perintah perempuan yang memakai coat itu.

" Kemana?"

" Sudah Cepat ikuti saja, aku berniat membantumu."

Wei Yu mengikuti perempuan itu sampai di sebuah gudang senjata yang sepi. Disana Ia membuka topi coatnya ternyata perempuan itu memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti seorang putri , umurnya kira-kira lebih tua dari Wei Yu 2 tahun. Perempuan itu mengambil sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah. Wei Yu Hanya terdiam melihatnya.

" Apa yang kau tunggu, Pilih senjatamu, kita akan keluar dari sini. Aku sudah muak disini, apalagi minggu depan aku akan di tunangkan dengan putra pamanku yang bodoh itu. "

" B-baik"

Wei Yu pun memilih senjata yang sama seperti yang sudah ia pilih di Pillar of Awakening, Sword dan Glaive. Tiba – tiba seseorang muncul.

" Hhmm, Jadi anda ingin melarikan diri bersama pemberontak ini, Huh putri Zhou Ying? Tanya Orang tersebut.

"Kau seorang putri? Aku di tolong keluarga raja sungguh memalukan? Kata Wei Yu kemudian ia diam membisu.

" Lu Xun, kau pasti akan melaporkan ini pada paman Quan kan?"

"Tergantung? Apakah kalian mengijinkan aku ikut dalam pelarian ini?"

"Kau? Seorang Lu Xun mau memberontak? Tidak mungkin."

"Serius, aku sudah tidak tahan, jika di sini terus bisa-bisa aku di paksa Yang Mulia Quan untuk membuat strategi melawan Wu Rebellion Force kalau kabar pemberontakan ini terdengar di telinga Sima YI. Lagian Kalian pasti tidak mau lari sekarang, sekarangkan sedang ada perayaan karena pemimpin Wu Rebellion force telah mati ditambah dengan kemenangan melawan sisa pasukan Wei. Bayangkan saja jika ketahuan kalian bisa-" Belum selesai Lu Xun bicara pembicaraan itu sudah di potong Zhou Ying.

"Baik-baik Kau boleh ikut, kau tidak keberatankan Wei Yu? Sudah jangan pedulikan jika kau di tolong olehku, lagian sejak paman Quan menyerah aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi keluarga raja lagi."

"Baiklah. _Lagian aku sudah tau semua ini salah shadow, kenapa aku masi menyalahkan kerajaan, _ _dan jika aku bisa keluar akukan bisa menghajar para shadow itu dan menemukan beberapa hal yang ingin ku ketahui?_" pikir Wei Yu.

"Sekarang akan kujelaskan strategi pelarian kita, pelarian akan kita lakukan besok pada saat Wei Yu berada di tempat Eksekusi. Pertama tugasmu Zhou Ying Pergilah ke kandang kuda dan siapkan 3 Kuda."

"2 saja cukup, aku tidak suka dengan kuda. Kecepatan berlariku sudah lebih cepat dari seekor kuda ( ea sombong bner ne anak )." Bantah Wei Yu.

" Baiklah Siapkan 2 ekor saja dan arahkan mereka tepat kepintu keluar di belakang istana, kusarankan kau sudah bersiap diatas salah seekor kuda, bawalah Senjata yang sudah kalian pilih tadi. Selanjutnya tugasmu Wei Yu, sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat kau hanya perlu mengikuti semua perintahku besok, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengkhianati kalian." Jelas Lu Xun."Sekarang kembalilah ketempat masing-masing."

**Penjara Di istana Jian Ye**

"Bantuan ternyata datang, bisakah aku menemukan lebih banyak lagi tentang shadow."

"Jaga putriku baik-baik ya" Kata" Xiao Qiao kembali lagi ke benak Wei Yu.

"_Tunggu dulu nama putri itu Zhou Ying, marganya sama dengan penasihat Zhou, setauku menurut cerita ibu serigala, Sun Ce dan sahabatnya menikahi 2 Qiao Bersaudara. Ini berarti orang yang dititipkan Xiao Qiao kepadaku adalah Zhou Ying? Ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kupikirkan sekarang, yang harus kupikirkan adalah apa yang akan kulakukan jika besok si ahli strategis itu berbohong."_Pikir Wei Yu.

**Kamar Zhou Ying**

"Kenapa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa setiap kali aku melihatnya dadaku terasa hangat ?"

**Aula Pesta**

" Yang Mulia Quan, Boleh Hamba minta sesuatu?" Tanya Lu Xun

" Tentu saja Lu Xun berkat kau pemimpin Para pemberontak itu tertangkap." Jawab Sun Quan

" Bolehkah besok aku yang mengeksekusi pemberontak yang tertangkap itu, pada saat perjalanan kepenjara dia mencoba membunuhku, _maafkan aku Yang Mulia_." Jawab Lu Xun Bohong.

"Tentu."

"_Selamat tinggal Wu, aku pasti akan kembali setelah menemukan cara mengalahkan __menyingkirkan Jin dari Wu__."_ Kata Lu Xun dalam hati. Setelah itu ia hanya melamun sambil memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya setelah keluar dari tempat ini.

"Yo, Lu Xun, kenapa murung? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Hari ini kita sukses besar, Pemimpin pemberontak itu telah di kalahkan, dan Para sisa pasukan wei juga berhasil di pukul mundur." Seru Ling Tong

"Ah bukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan?" jawab Lu Xun berusaha tersenyum.

"Jika kau kurang enak badan, mengapa tidak pergi istirahat saja?" saran Gan Ning

"Ya kurasa aku butuh Istirahat." Balas Lu Xun sambil pergi ke ruangannya.

**Sementara itu di suatu rumah di Cheng Du.**

"ArgghhH, aku bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi strategisku di mimpi, tapi dia lemah sekali." Kata seorang pemuda

"Tenanglah, pasti dia sama denganmu, pasti pada saat kau lihat kekuatannya belum bangkit." Jawab seorang wanita yang Umurnya kira-Kira lebih muda 2-4 Tahun.

"Bagaimana jika kekuatannya tidak bangkit dan dia terbunuh? Apakah aku harus tetap menunggu sampai dia datang?"

"Entahlah."

**Keesokan paginya Di Penjara Istana Jian Ye.**

"Byurrrrr." Air dari sebuah ember di tumpahkan oleh seorang prajurit Wu ke muka Wei Yu.

"Cepat Bangun dan Ikuti Aku." Perintah Prajurit yang lain.

"Baiklah_, Aku harap Lu Xun Bisa di andalkan. Tapi biarkanlah jika tidak aku sudah punya rencana Candangan_." Pikir Wei Yu

Wei Yu pun di bawa ke sebuah Lapangan, lapangan itu sudah di kerumuni beribu-ribu orang. Ia dibawa melewati orang-orang itu dan ditengah kerumunan orang itu ia bisa melihat Lu Xun sudah bersiap dengan Twin Sabernya. Wei Yu dibawa ke arah Lu Xun dan Eksekusi pun siap dilakukan.

**Di Balkon istana yang menghadap ke lapangan itu.**

Di balkon itu semua jendral berkumpul ( Lu Xun yang menyarankan agar seluruh jendral Berada di balkon ini ).

" Yang Mulia, Kenapa Yang mulia memerintahkan Lu Xun untuk mengeksekusi orang tersebut, Yang Muliakan tahu sendiri Lu Xun tidak Suka membunuh Orang Wu." Seru Lu Meng

" Sudahlah, Mungkin dia memiliki dendam pribadi dengan orang ini." Jawab Sun Quan.

" _Ada sesutatu yang tidak beres, Lu Xun bukan tipe pendendam, jangan-jangan Lu Xun Bermaksud-, celaka aku harus menghentikannya." Pikir Lu Meng._

**Sementara itu di tempat Zhou Ying**

"Lama sekali mereka, aku harap semua baik-baik saja." Seru ZhouYing.

**Di Tempat Eksekusi**

" Psst, Wei Yu katamu larimu lebih cepat dari kudakan." Bisik Lu Xun

"Benar, karena aku di besarkan oleh serigala." Jawab Wei Yu Berbisik.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kau sekarang lari ketempat Zhou Ying, dan aku akan pura-pura mengejarmu, tenang saja yang mengejar pasti hanya aku dan 2 prajurit yang disitu, orang lain yang berkumpul disini hanyalah rakyat biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, _Aku sudah salah menilai orang ini._"

Lu Xun pun memperlemah genggamannya agar Wei Yu bisa lolos dan kabur. Setelah lepas dari genggamannya Wei Yu pun berlari menggunakan kaki dan tangannya layaknya seekor serigala dan melesat menembus para kerumunan itu.

"Sial, Dia kabur kejar dia!" Seru Lu Xun

* * *

"Lu Xun, apakah dia akan berhasil tepat waktu." Pikir Wei Yu sambil berlari.

"Wei Yu, akhirnya kau datang. Mana Lu Xun? Apakah dia tidak jadi ikut?" Tanya Zhou Ying

"Entahlah, dia sedang pura-pura mengejarku."

"Pura –Pura mengejarmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Insting serigalaku mengatakan sesuatu terjadi padanya, bawa kuda Lu Xun dan kudamu ke hutan di seberang sana, Jangan lupa perlengkapan yang lain juga." Seru Wei Yu sambil menunjukan ke sebuah hutan.

"Tapi hutan itukan terkenal dengan binatangnya yang haus darah."

"Jika kau takut tunggu saja di luarnya, oh ya mana senjataku, aku pasti akan membutuhkannya."

"Ini" seru Zhou Ying Sambil melempat Glaive dan Sword untuk Wei Yu.

"Terima kasih Zhou Ying."

**Sementara itu **

Lu Xun yang sedang berlari mengejar Wei Yu tiba-tiba di cegat Lu Meng.

"Lu Xun, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, kau tidak berencana untuk kabur bersama pemberontak itukan?" tanya Lu Meng

" Apa Penasihat Lu ingin kabur bersama pemberontak itu?" Kata salah satu prajurit yang ikut mengejar Wei Yu.

"Dasar Pengkhianat." Kata prajurit yang lain sambil mengacungkan tombaknya.

"Justru kalian semua yang pengkhianat, kalian sudah bukan bangsa Wu lagi, kalian hanyalah boneka Negara Jin." Bentak Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun Kau akan di hukum berat karena kau telah mengatakan hal itu, Prajurit tangkap dia." Perintah Lu Meng.

" Sial meskipun yang kukatakan tadi benar, mereka ini masih orang Wu, Mustahil aku melukai mereka." Pikir Lu Xun.

"LU XUN! Aku datang membantu." Jerit Wei Yu.

"Wei Yu?" Lu Xun Berseru Dengan Heran.

"Aku datang membantumu sekarang kita Impas. Kau tak bisa menyakiti pasukan Wu inikan, biar aku saja?" Seru Wei Yu sambil Mengayunkan Glaive memukul ke-2 prajurit tersebut hingga pingsan.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku." Perintah Wei Yu.

"Lu Xun, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lu Meng

"Maafkan aku Lu Meng." Maaf Lu Xun sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah itu Wei Yu terus berlari dan Lu Meng pun semakin tidak kelihatan.

"Wei Yu, mana Zhou Ying?"

"Di luar hutan disebelah sana."

Wei Yu pun berlari ke arah Zhou Ying.

"_Cara lari, orang ini sangat aneh."_pikir Zhou Ying

"Hey, Lu Xun Mohon turun sekarang, kau agak berat."seru Wei Yu

"Oh maaf."

"Wei Yu, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Zhou Ying

"Menemui ibu dan kakakku, ada masalah?"

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang hidup disini." Kata Lu Xun

"Memang tidak ada." Jawab Wei Yu tenang.

"Apa jadi siapa ibu dan kakak yang kau maksud?" Seru Zhou Ying terkejut.

Dari balik sebuah pohon muncul 2 ekor serigala putih.

"Itu mereka, orang tuaku sudah lama mati. Merekalah yang membesarkanku."

"_Jadi itu sebabnya dia bisa berlari begitu_." Seru Zhou Ying

"Bu bisa izinkan mereka menginap disini hanya malam ini saja." Tanya Wei Yu.

"Woof (Tentu saja )" seru ibu serigala tersebut.

"Terima kasih, bu. Kata ibu kalian di ijinkan menginap disini, besok baru kita bicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan." Seru Wei Yu.

**Di istana Jin.**

"Sima Yi, anak itu sudah mulai bergerak aku bisa merasakannya, dan ada yang melindunginya." Seru Seseorang.

"Tenang saja, Akan ku perintahkan beberapa Shadow untuk menghalangi mereka."

* * *

Ohh Tidak Sepertinya cerita saya makin cacad dan ngawur gx jelas.

Bagi yang Suka hal" yang berbau KOEI silakan kunjungi ini

.com/DW_Lovers_Indonesia/index/ (Promosi mode : active )

yap sekian, FF ne akan di update Minggu Depan ( kalo bisa saya usahakan secepatnya ).

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Burning Soul!

T.T kembali lagi dengan saya, Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf sebesar - besarnya karena mungkin chap - chap selanjutnya akan sedikit terlambat di update, mengingat sudah hampir UN. Jadi saya Mohon Maaf.

Pyro-san : Thanx, Moga" bisa saya pertahankan sikap Lu Xun yang seperti itu.

Ne Way Enjoy.

* * *

" Wei Yu, kau yakin kita bisa percaya dengan orang-orang dari kerajaan ini? Bukanya kau ingin balas dendam? Kenapa mereka bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Fenrir.

"Jie, Tenang saja, Meninggalnya orang tuaku bukan disebabkan kerajaan."

"Jadi siapa yang menyebabkannya?"

" Kalau di ceritakan, ceritanya akan panjang dan aku jamin JieJie tidak akan mengerti sedikit pun."

" Ya sudahlah, Tak usah di jelaskan. Kau istirahat dulu."

" Sebentar lagi, Langit begitu indah malam ini."

" Lu Xun."

"Ya, Tuan putri."

"Kau jangan memanggilku tuan putri lagi, aku kan tidak akan pernah menikah dengan putra mahkota."

"Meskipun begitu kau tetaplah Tuan Putriku, Tuan Putri"

"Tidak, Panggil saja aku Zhou Ying, OK?"

"Baik T- ,Zhou Ying"

"Menurutku Wei Yu itu aneh."

"Aneh Kenapa?"

"Dia berbicara dengan serigala bahkan berlari seperti serigala. Aku mulai berpikir jika dia itu –"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, dia bisa begitu karena dia di besarkan oleh serigala."

"Jadi menurutmu, Lu Xun Jika aku juga di besarkan oleh serigala apa aku akan seperti itu juga?"

"Mungkin, Tapi diri Zhou Ying yang seperti itu tidak bisa kubayangkan."

"HaHa, Kurasa kau benar."

Zhou Ying dan Lu Xun pun tertawa bersama.

" Hei Wei Yu, Kemari!" Perintah Zhou Ying.

" Kalian tidak keberatan, aku bergabung, maksudku kalian tau aku-"

" Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, Lagian Aku tidak suka Wu yang sekarang. Ayo Duduk!." Seru Lu Xun

" Wei Yu, aku tau kita sebaiknya bahas ini besok saja tapi kau mau kemana sekarang? Masih ingin mencoba membunuh Paman Quan?"

" Tidak, Aku akan ke Shu ada orang yang menungguku disana."

" Aku Juga memutuskan untuk ke Shu, setidaknya dari 3 Kerajaan Cuma Shu saja yang masi berdiri, aku ingin menemui Sahabat sekaligus Rivalku Jiang Wei. Kalau kau Zhou Ying?" Seru Lu Xun

" Entahlah aku sudah tak mau pulang ke Istana Jian Ye dan tidak ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi."

" Mengapa tidak ikut kami ke Shu? Kau tidak keberatankan Lu Xun" Tanya Wei Yu. Lu Xun mengangguk mantap.

" Benarkah, Bukankah aku hanya akan menjadi beban?"

" Tidak mungkin, aku yakin kau pasti akan banyak membantu kaukan putrinya Strategis ternama di Wu, Zhou Yu." Jawab Lu Xun.

" Tapi aku kan tidak sepintar BaBa." Jawab Zhou Ying menunduk.

" Zhou Ying, Sudahlah kemampuan tidak akan muncul begitu saja. _Jadi benar orang ini yang harusku jaga._" Pikir Wei Yu.

" Baiklah." Seru Zhou Ying sambil kembali tersenyum.

" Sudahlah, Ayo Istirahat besok kita kan akan berangkat ke Shu." Seru Wei Yu.

" Benar Istirahat juga merupakan strategi yang bijak untuk meningkatkan kekuatan." Seru Lu Xun.

**Pada tengah malamnya, Hutan yang mereka tempati telah terbakar.**

" Wei Yu! Bangun!" seru Fenrir

" Ada apa Jie?"

" Hutan ini kebakaran, ibu sedang membangunkan temanmu yang lain."

" Apa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

" itu tidak penting."

* * *

"Woof" Seru ibu serigala sambil menjilati muka Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying hingga membuat mereka bangun.

"Wow, apa yang terjadi, apa sudah pagi? Panas sekali hari ini." Seru Zhou Ying

" Zhou Ying, sadar ini masih tengah malam, Hutan ini terbakar."

" Wahhhh, APA?" seru Zhou Ying sambil mengucek- ngucek matanya.

" Woff, Woof."

" Kau ingin kami mengikutimukan?" tanya Zhou Ying.

" Woof" Seru Ibu serigala tersebut menandakan kesetujuannya.

* * *

" Jie kita mau kemana?"

" Keluar dari hutan ini, aku dan MaMa telah menyetujui , kita akan berkumpul lagi di luar hutan ini."

" Huh? Ada seseorang di sana. Jie Kau keluarlah dulu, aku akan mengejar orang itu."

" OK, Jaga dirimu Wei Yu."

" Huh? Siapa itu?" seru Zhou Ying sambil berjalan ke arah orang yang dilihatnya.

**Di Luar hutan.**

"Ma, Mana teman Wei Yu yang perempuan?"

"Tepat berada di Belakang-" Ibu serigala menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan hanya menemukan Lu Xun.

" Woof, Woof? ( Hei anak muda, mana putrimu itu?)" seru Fenrir

Lu Xun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bingung.

" Hei Zhou Ying, kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bi-" Suara Lu Xun berhenti saat mengetahui Zhou Ying tidak ada di belakangnya. " Mungkin yang ingin Kau tanyakan adalah dimana temanku yang satu lagi kan?"

" Woof" seru Fenrir Setuju.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Ngomong – Ngomong mana Wei Yu? _Bicara apa aku ini meskipun di jelaskan, pasti aku pun tak mengerti._"

" Woof Woof?,( Benar, mana Wei Yu Fenrir)?"

" Wooooffff (Dia sedang mengejar seseorang di hutan) ." Jawab Fenrir

" _Sesuai dugaan ku, aku tak mengerti sedikitpun. _Sepertinya Wei Yu pun berada di dalam hutan, Ayo kita tunggu saja disini dan berharap Wei Yu akan bertemu Zhou Ying dan membawanya keluar."

**Di Dalam Hutan**

" Sial, aku kehilangan dia." Seru Wei Yu sambil terus mencari Bayangan tadi.

" Aw, aku hilang di hutan yang terbakar seperti ini, Apakah ini akhir dariku?" Tangis Zhou Ying

" Huh Itu dia, Hei Kau jangan lari?" Seru Wei Yu.

" Itu kan suara Wei Yu, WEI YU, AKU DISINI!" Jerit Zhou Ying Sambil berlari kearah Wei Yu.

" Suara Zhou Ying, Mungkinkah dari tadi yang kulihat adalah bayangan Zhou Ying?" Sambil berjalan ke arah bayangan tersebut.

" Wei Yu, Syukurlah aku kira aku takkan pernah melihatmu lagi!." Tangis Zhou Ying.

" Sudahlah, Jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita Keluar."

" Aku memang ingin segera keluar."

**Mereka pun berjalan keluar tetapi di tengah perjalanan.**

" Sudah kuduga yang kukejar bukanlah bayangan Zhou Ying. Siapa kau?" Seru Wei Yu sambil mengacungkan Pedangnya.

" HAHAHAHA, Aku adalah Pemimpin Shadow ke-13, OmniFlaria." Kata seorang Perempuan atau lebih mirip seorang penyihir.

" Zhou Ying, Berhati-hatilah. OmniFlaria Katakan dimana Death berada!" Perintah Wei Yu.

" Panggil saja aku Flaria, HAHAHAHA, Kalahkan aku dulu, Nanti pasti akan ku beri tahu." Kata Flaria Sambil mengayunkan Tongkatnya dan " Flare Bomb" Sebuah bola api keluar dan melesat ke arah Wei Yu dan Zhou Ying.

"Zhou Ying, Menghindarlah Cepat. Jadi Kau yang telah membakar hutan dan rumahku ini?" kata Wei Yu sambil mengayunkan pedangnya memukul bola api itu, yang mengakibatkan bola itu kembali ke Flaria.

" Kyaaa!" Jerit Flaria.

" Rasakan jurusmu sendiri Flaria, Emm Tapi maaf aku takkan menyerangmu, Jika aku menyerangmu mana bisa aku di sebut laki-laki meski kau ini Shadow." Seru Wei Yu.

" HAHAHA, Kalau kau tak mau menyerangku biar aku saja yang menyerangmu."

Sebuah anak panah melesat dan menembus dada Flaria.

" Ehh, kau kira panah seperti itu bisa membunuhku? Rasakan ini Gadis Kecil." Seru Flaria sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi." Magma Floor " Seluruh tanah disekitar Flaria berdiri berubah menjadi Lava yang siap membakar.

" Ouch, Kaki ku Panas."

" Zhou Ying, bertahanlah, aku akan membantumu." Seru Wei Yu.

" Bagaimana Kakiku panas Sekali?" tanya Zhou Ying.

" Biarku bantu, Cepat Naik ke punggungku." Seru Wei Yu setelah menggigit gagang pedangnya, kemudian ia berlari kearah Zhou Ying.

" Baik."

" Mau kabur ya, Jangan Pikir akan kubiarkan begitu saja." Seru Flaria.

* * *

Wei Yu terus menerus berlari tanpa arah kemudian dilihatnya sebuah gua. Dia berlari ke arah gua itu sambil Menebang semua Hal yang ada didepannya dengan pedang yang di gigitnya.

" Zhou Ying, Kau tunggu di gua ini. Tenang setelah selesai semua pasti aku kembali kesini untuk menjemputmu, Jadi jangan takut ya."

Zhou Ying hanya mengangguk

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

* * *

" Di situ Rupanya kau, Eh Mana temanmu?"

" Bukan Urusanmu Flaria, Sekarang kau akan kukalahkan. HAAAAAA! 'Wild Wolf Lend me Your Aid!'" Aura Serigala Muncul kembali di sekitar Tubuh Wei Yu. Pedang Dan Glaivenya pun kembali bersinar dan Menjadi Double Ancient Voulge.

" Ohh Jadi kau bocah yang di katakan tuan Death, Baiklah kau akan ku uji dulu."

" Menguji? Kau takkan pernah hidup lagi jika kau telah melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Seru Wei Yu Sambil mengayunkan Double ancient Voulgenya.

" Lunartic Light"

Sebuah Cahaya terang, memancar dari bulan dan membuat tanah yang tadinya berupa lava menjadi normal kembali.

" Sekarang, aku sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Kau akan mati Flaria."

" Heh? Bukannya kau bilang kau takkan menyakitiku?"

" Memang benar, Tapi Kau memang pantas mati, Karena kau telah menyakiti orang yang harus kulindungi, meskipun hanya sedikit tetap takkan bisa kumaafkan."

" Oh Ya, Mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat. FLARE BLAZE" seru Flaria. 5 buah pilar api menyembur keluar dari tempat Wei Yu berpijak, Karena gerakannya yang lincah dia berhasil menghindarinya.

" Itu saja kemampuanmu? Sekarang giliranku, CHAOTIC WIND FANG " Seru Wei Yu sambil berlari kearah Flaria kemudian menancapkan kedua Ancient Voulgenya ke tubuh Flaria dan membuat Flaria Terbang seperti di sedot kedalam tornado, kemudian di muntahkan.

" Kurang ajar kau, Tunggu saja pembalasanku."

" Selamat Tinggal, Gadis Berapi. Huh Siapa Itu? Zhou Ying? Kau kan sudah kubilang tunggu di Gua itu."

" Wei Yu Sebenarnya, kau ini makhluk apa?" tanya Zhou Ying dengan wajah yang ketakutan

" Tenang Saja, Akan ku jelaskan, Jangan takut begitu." Seru Wei Yu, aura di tubuhnya pun menghilang.

" Baiklah, Aku yakin Kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Seru Zhou Ying Sambil kembali tersenyum

* * *

Minna Sumimasen! ( Sok , pasti penulisannya slah )

Kalo cerita ku ini makin lama makin gx nyambung A.K.A GaJe.

Yap seperti yang tertera mungkin akan agak telat saya update jadi mohon maaf. Tapi tenang akan saya usahakan tpat waktu.

Nah sekarang bagaimana kalau di review? 


	5. The Beginning of Journey

Saya harap gx ada yg menunggu cerita cacad saya selama 2 minggu, tapi kalo ada saya mau mengucapkan 1 JUTA MAAF, karena terjadi gangguan yang tidak saya inginkan.

anyway karena gx ada yang ngerevie, kita langsung z ke ceritanya

* * *

" Zhou ying, ayo kita ke gua tadi untuk berlindung dari api ini."Seru Wei yu

" Baiklah"

Setelah beberapa lama Zhou ying dan Wei Yu menunggu di Gua Tersebut, akhirnya kebakaran di hutan tersebut berhenti juga. Kemudian Wei Yu pun memecahkan keheningan.

"Zhou Ying, ayo kita keluar aku yakin Lu Xun, Ibu dan Fenrir JieJie pasti mengkhawatirkan kita." Seru Wei Yu.

"Baiklah, tapi sambil berjalan keluar kau harus menceritakan kau ini siapa?"

"Sebelum ku jawab, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, apa benar orang tuamu adalah Penasihat Zhou dan salah satu dari 2 Qiao, yaitu Xiao Qiao?"

"Benar, Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Baguslah kalau begini bisa ku jelaskan, Saat aku berada dalam penjara di istana Jian Ye, aku bermimpi, tapi itu juga tidak bisa di bilang mimpi, mungkin akan lebih tepat di sebut Pesan dari Tian."

" Pesan dari Tian?"

"Ya disana aku bertemu dengan ibumu Xiao Qiao dan Bibimu Da Qiao. Ibumu, Xiao Qiao berpesan agar aku harus menjaga putrinya."

"MaMa berpesan begitu? Kenapa?"

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus menjagamu? tetapi karena aku mengetahui kau yang datang menyelamatkan ku supaya aku bisa melanjutkan tugas yang di berikan Tian kepadaku. Aku jadi mengerti."

"Tugas?"

"Ya, tugas untuk melenyapkan seluruh Shadow."

"Shadow? Maksudmu Perempuan yang tadi ?"

" Ya dia adalah salah satu shadow, Shadow mengendalikan korbannya kemudian ketika saatnya tepat dia akan mengambil seluruh ahli tubuh korbannya."

"Mengerikan?" seru Zhou Ying sedikit takut.

"Ya tapi untunglah karena aku diberkati kekuatan tadi, aku bisa mengalahkan Shadow itu dan melindungimu seperti yang Nona Xiao Qiao inginkan. Oh ya Zhou Ying, jangan ceritakan semua ini pada siapapun ya."

Zhou Ying hanya mengangguk, setelah lama berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang mereka sampai di tempat Pertemuan yang telah ditentukan Kemarin Malam. Lu Xun yang menyadarinya langsung bangun dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Woof (Syukurlah, Mereka selamat)"seru Wolfie.

"Woof ( Wei Yu benar-benar sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya bahkan orang lain, ya kan Ma?"

Wolfie mengangguk setuju.

" Lu Xun, Ibu, Fenrir JieJie. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap Wei Yu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Tuan Putri, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Lu Xun, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri."

"Maaf Zhou Ying, ham- tidak maksudku aku lupa."

"Untung saja Wei Yu menemukanku, jika tidak pasti aku sudah mati terpanggang." Seru Zhou Ying.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi jika hanya membuatmu takut, Zhou Ying." Perintah Wei Yu.

"Baik, Jadi hari ini kita akan melakukan perjalanan ke Shu kan?"

"Ya, tapi bagaimana dengan ibu dan kakak angkatmu Wei Yu, Rumah mereka sudah terbakar." Tanya Lu Xun.

"Hmm, Bagaimana jika kalian ikut bu, Jie?" tanya Wei Yu.

"Woof ( tidak kami akan menunggu disini saja )" seru Wolfie

"Woff,Woof ( tepatnya di hutan disebelah sana.)" seru Fenrir sambil melihat ke arah hutan yang terlihat rimbun.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian, Lu Xun kata mereka, mereka akan tinggal di hutan di sebelah sana." Seru Wei Yu sambil menunjukan ke arah hutan Yang terlihat Rimbun itu. " Jadi siap pergi ke Shu?"

"Tapi Wei Yu kuda kami sudah-" seru Zhou Ying, tetapi belum sempat di selesaikan, Wei Yu sudah memotong." Kuda kalian pasti selamat, karena api tidak sampai keluar hutankan? Itu mereka!" seru Wei Yu menunjuk ke arah 2 ekor kuda yang sedang merumput.

" Api ini aneh ya, kenapa hanya membakar bagian dalam saja?" Tanya Lu Xun.

" Entah lah. Mungkin kuda-kuda itu masi memiliki waktu untuk hidup makanya hanya membakar yang dalam saja." Jawab Wei yu berusaha menyembunyikan fakta.

" Perhentian kita yang pertama adalah Lu Jiang. Kelihatannya Zhou Ying akan segera pulang ke kampung halamannya." Seru Lu Xun.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali pergi ke Lu Jiang, tapi karena aku seorang putri kerjaku hanya belajar tata kerama dan terus menerus di dalam istana." Balas Zhou Ying.

"Tapi kalian harus ingat bahwa kita sekarang dianggap sebagai kriminal, Jadi aku yakin seluruh Wu pasti mencari kita." Seru Wei Yu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Zhou Ying

"Kita hanya perlu bertindak sebagai rakyat biasa dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh." Balas Lu Xun.

"Kalau begitu, Jika sedang berada di kota kita tidak bisa memakai nama kitakan? Karena aku yakin seluruh Wu sudah mengenal kalian berdua. Mungkin jika namaku masih belum tersebar, tapi aku tidak bisa yakin juga." Seru Wei Yu.

"Baiklah, namaku akan ku ganti menjadi Xiao Ying. Xiao Merupakan Panggilan MaMa sedangkan Ying merupakan panggilanku sendiri. Untuk kau Lu Xun, Ying Ming yang artinya Bijaksana." Seru Zhou ying

" Hei, aku tidak sebijak itu, tidak jangan pake nama itu."

" Sudah kau diam saja, Sekarang untuk Wei Yu, Hmmm"

"Ye Lang, Bagaimana? " tanya Wei Yu.

" Ye, Liar, dan Lang, serigala, Benar?" tanya Zhou Ying

" Ya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

" Ye lang nama yang aneh tapi pas sekali untukmu Wei Yu, Bukan begitu Lu Xun?" Seru Zhou Ying.

" Ya dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang curiga saat dia berlari seperti serigala." Seru Lu Xun dengan nada mengejek.

" Ya, ya terserah kau mau bilang apa. Jika tidak karena lariku yang aneh ini aku rasa kita tidak akan pernah keluar." Balas Wei Yu dengan nada pasrah.

" Hahahaha, Kurasa kau benar Ye Lang." Seru Lu Xun sambil menekankan suaranya saat menyebutkan Ye Lang.

" Tee Hee. Kalian berdua sudah seperti kakak dan adik padahal baru bertemu." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Mungkin benar, kami baru bertemu, tetapi saat aku bersama Wei Yu, aku jadi teringat saat-saat belajar bersama ayahmu, penasihat Zhou dulu" seru Lu Xun sambil tersenyum pahit.

" _Gawat, ternyata aku memang mewarisi sifat Zhou Yu. _Sudahlah Lu Xun yang berlalu biarkan ayo sekarang kita lanjutkan pergi ke Lu Jiang." Seru Wei Yu.

" Haha Kurasa kau benar, Wei Yu."

" Da, Bu. Jie, aku pasti akan kembali." Seru Wei Yu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mereka bertigapun melakukan perjalanan ke Lu Jiang.

**Sementara itu**

"Sialan, aku di kalahkan anak itu." Seru Flaria.

"Tenang saja kali ini, aku akan membantumu." Balas seseorang.

Wei Yu, Zhou Ying dan Lu Xun pun mencapai sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Hari pun sudah mulai gelap.

" Wei Yu! Bagaimana Jika kita beristirahat disini untuk malam ini." Tanya Lu Xun.

" Boleh juga, aku yakin kuda-kuda kalian pasti sudah lelah, biarkan lah mereka merumput disini."

" Wei Yu, Kau cari beberapa batu untuk dijadikan tempat api unggun biar tidak sampai membakar padang rumput ini. Aku yang akan mencari kayu keringnya." Perintah Lu Xun

" Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Zhou Ying.

" Kau tunggu saja disini. Jaga kuda-kuda itu." Balas Lu Xun.

Wei Yu dan Lu Xun pun pergi meninggalkan Zhou Ying yang hanya di temani 2 ekor kuda.

" Kenapa ya setiap kali aku berada dekat dengannya hatiku terasa hangat sekali, aku ingin sekali bisa membantunya agar dia dapat melihatku dengan lebih baik, ingin sekali aku menarik perhatiannya." Pinta Zhou Ying.

" Jadi kau ingin membantunya Zhou Ying?" Tanya suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Zhou ying tapi sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya.

" MaMa, kau disini tapi kenapa?"

" Untuk memberikanmu kekuatan agar kau dapat membantu orang yang ingin kau bantu itu. Tee Hee." Seru Xiao Qiao sambil tertawa kecil.

" Maksud MaMa? "

" Sudahlah, pejamkan matamu, akan MaMa pinjamkan kekuatan MaMa padamu, jadi jaga dia dan dirimu baik-baik ya."

Zhou ying pun memejamkan matanya dan ia merasa ada sesuatu kekuatan baru yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

" Zhou Ying, Kau sudah tau tentang Shadow kan?"

" Tentu saja, Wei Yu sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

" Nah, dalam tubuhmu sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sangat di inginkan Shadow itu, Dan ada juga seseorang yang memiliki hal yang sama yang ada padamu yang diinginkan shadow itu. Karena kau di incar Shadow, makanya MaMa menyuruh Wei Yu untuk menjagamu."

" Jadi itu alasannya, kalau dalam pikiran Wei Yu, dia harus menyelamatkanmu karena aku yang membebaskannya dari hukuman mati, dia bodoh sekali ya Ma, padahalkan yang membuatnya bebas dia sendiri."

" Dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk-"

" Wah, Wah , Wah ternyata Xiao Qiao sedang melindungi sasaran kita." Seru Flaria memotong pembicaraan.

" Tapi tenang saja Flaria, sebentar lagi kira-kira sekarang." Seru orang yang bersama flaria. Setelah itu Xiao Qiao pun mulai hilang.

" Wei Yu, aku harap kau akan segera datang membantu Zhou Ying." Kata-kata itu menjadi hal terakhir yang di ucapkannya di depan putrinya.

" Nah sekarang, kita bisa menangkapnya?" tanya flaria

" Belum kita harus mengalahkan orang yang mengalahkanmu waktu i_t_u dulu. Baru rencana tuan Death bisa berjalan dengan lancar, karena meskipun anak ini kita serahkan ke tuan Death, Bocah itu masi bisa mengalahkannya."

" Ya sudah kita ikat saja dia disini, Aero." Perintah flaria " kemudian kita bersembunyi, saat si bocah tengik itu datang, kita bisa langsung membunuhnya."

* * *

Ya sekian cerita saya.

Saya mohon maaf lagi karena Mungkin chap selanjutnya baru bisa di post selesai saya UN. Ya mungkin tanggal 5/6 Mei lah. tapi tenang akan saya usahakan di percepat

Sekarang minat ngereview?


	6. Chapter 6 Na Neddih Rewop

Wah Pasti pada bingung, Kenapa saya update lebih cepat?

Kalo kagak bingung yasudalah, Emm tapi bagi yang bingung, saya kasi tau dah, saya update lebih cepat karena takut ntar liburan sibuk pula. so saya update malam ini.

Pyro-san: Wah makasih sudah setuju ama pendapat saya. kalo anda lupa baca itu hal biasa, karena cerita saya gx ada bagus-bagusnya.

Well In To the story.

* * *

" Urgh! Perasaan apa ini? Aku harus cepat – cepat kembali." Seru Wei Yu sambil memegang dadanya.

" Huh? Aku punya perasaan yang buruk, mungkin sesuatu terjadi kepada Zhou Ying, harus cepat – cepat kembali." Seru Lu Xun sambil melihat ke atas.

Wei Yu yang memiliki perasaan buruk akhirnya sampai di tempat di mana Zhou Ying berada. Saat itu ia melihat Zhou Ying yang sedang diikat, dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Zhou Ying?" Seru Wei Yu Sambil berlari kearahnya. Di tengah larinya Wei Yu mencium sesuatu." Gawat Ini perangkap, aku harus hati – hati kesana."

Saat itu lah tiba – tiba tornado api melesat ke arah Wei Yu, tapi untunglah karena Wei Yu sudah tau ini sebuah perangkap ia berhasil menghindarinya.

" Hahahaha, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui ini sebuah perangkap, tapi apa kau kira kau bisa menang kali ini?" tanya Flaria yang muncul tiba- tiba dari belakang pohon tua bersama dengan aero.

" Kau, Benar – benar Pengecut, Sudah memakai sandraan, kau juga membawa teman. Baiklah ayo kemari lawan aku, Kalian berdua." Seru Wei Yu.

" Kau masih mengira kau akan menang? Kau hanya sendiri sedangkan kami berdua." Seru Aero.

" Ya, Aero benar kau bisa apa sekarang bocah?" Seru Flaria.

" Wei Yu Tidak sendirian, Masih ada aku Lu Xun disini, Shadow." Seru Lu Xun yang muncul di belakang Wei Yu.

" Lu Xun? Kau ?" seru Wei Yu Heran.

" Nanti akan ku jelaskan, sekarang kita habisi mereka! ' O, Mighty Phoenix, Bless me with your gentle Flame.'" Seketika itu juga tubuh Lu Xun di kelilingi aura seekor burung phoenix. Twin sabernya pun berubah menjadi sebuah pedang api yang cukup panjang.

" Lu Xun..., Baiklah aku juga. ' Wild Wolf, Lend me your aid.'" Seru Wei Yu.

" Baik Wei Yu, ayo kita mulai."

" Apa ternyata sekarang ada 2 orang yang bisa memakai kekuatan itu, ayo cepat kita ubah taktik, bawa gadis ini langsung kepada tuan Death." Seru Flaria.

" Sudah terlambat nona, " Burning Feather."" Seketika itu juga bulu – bulu api langsung muncul dan segera menyerang Flaria, namun sayang karena Flaria juga pengguna elemen api, serangan itu hanya menimbulkan efek yang kecil, tetapi cukup untuk mencegah flaria membawa Zhou ying pergi.

" Aero, Kenapa kau Cuma melihat." Tanya Flaria.

" Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka dengan api."

" Lu Xun, Kau dengar itu kau urus saja Shadow yang bernama aero itu, biar nenek tua ini aku yang hadapi." Seru Wei Yu.

" HAH? Siapa yang kau panggil nenek tua bocah?" tanya Flaria

" Kau bodoh!."

**Wei Yu.**

" Hei Kau cepat kemari, Nek. Tangkap Aku." Ejek Wei Yu sambil berlari ke arah Sungai. " Kau akan musnah sekarang."

" Tunggu Bocah." Seru flaria.

Sesudah sampai di pinggir Sungai. Wei yu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" kenapa berhenti sudah capek ya? Huh Kasihan?" Ejek Flaria.

" Kali ini kau akan musnah Flaria!" Seru Wei Yu.

" Coba saja" Tantang Flaria. Dengan tantangannya itu Flaria menjerit " Magma Floor". Tetapi jurusnya itu tidak memiliki efek kepada Wei Yu karena sekarang ia telah berdiri di pinggir sungai dimana air masih dangkal.

" Kau benar –benar nenek tua yang tidak tahu apa –apa, kau sudah kupancing kesini agar aku bisa memusnahkanmu tanpa harus melukai Hutan dan diriku." Seru Wei Yu.

" Jika itu tidak berhasil terima ini ' Flare bomb ' " Sebuah bola api muncul dan mulai melesat ke arah Wei Yu. Tapi seperti sebelumnya serangan itu berhasil di kembalikan Wei Yu. Tetapi kali ini tidak kembali mengenai Flaria.

" Hehe, Ku kira kau akan kena jurusmu untuk kedua kali." Ejek Wei Yu. " Sekarang giliranku,' Whirlwind ' " Wei Yu mengarahkan serangannya itu ke arah sungai.

" Ha? Kemana kau mengarahkan seranganmu? Ke Ikan? Hahahahha." Flaria Tertawa.

" Bukan, ini untuk melenyapkanmu. ' WhirlWater ' " Angin yang tadi diarahkan Wei Yu kesungai kini membawa air sehingga membuat pusaran air yang melayang. Pusaran tersebut melesat ke arah Flaria dan memadamkan api di sekitarnya serta mengakhiri hidupnya.

" 'Never Fight A battle you can't Win', Tapi kenapa dia kulenyapkan? Aku kan ingin tau death ada di mana." Keluh Wei Yu.

**Lu Xun**

" 'Windcutter' Terima seranganku bocah." Seru Aero. Sebuat Pisau Angin muncul dan siap mencincang Lu Xun. Akan tetapi dengan hanya mengibaskan pedangnya, ia telah melenyapkan pisau tersebut.

" Cuma itu yang kau bisa shadow? Baikalah sekarang giliranku,'Nova Laser'" Dengan mengayunkan pedangnya, Sebuah Laser api melesat hampir mengenai aero, serangan tersebut di tahan oleh sebuah dinding air.

" Huh, Siapa yang melindungiku?" Tanya Aero.

" Aero, ayo kita pergi Flaria sudah mati, Tuan death pasti tidak akan senang jika jatuh 2 korban sekaligus." Seru seorang gadis yang berpakaian serba biru.

" Jangan pikir kalian bisa kabur." Seru Lu Xun.

" Anak ini benar-benar mengganggu, terima ini ' Re-Power ', Ayo sekarang saatnya Aero." Seru Gadis itu.

" Ugh, kenapa tubuhku terasa begitu lemas, rasanya seperti kekuatanku menghilang, tapi kenapa?" seru Lu Xun. Seketika itu juga pandangan Lu Xun menjadi gelap, dan kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

" Ahh sudahlah aku bisa menanyakannya kepada shadow yang sedang melawan Lu Xun. Sekarang, lebih baik aku bergegas kembali untuk membantunya."

Sesampai di tempat itu, Wei Yu menemukan Lu Xun terbaring. Wei Yu pun dengan sigap berlari ke arah Lu Xun.

" Hei, Lu Xun. Kau Kenapa? Mana Shadow yang satu lagi?" Seru Wei Yu. Kemudian ia memeriksa detak jantung Lu Xun dengan ragu. " Syukurlah, Masih Normal, mungkin hanya kelelahan akan kubiarkan dia istirahat. Oh Ya, harus ku lepaskan ikatan Zhou ying."

Wei Yu berlari ke arah Zhou Ying dan kemudian melepaskan ikatannya.

" Hei Zhou ying, Kau Tidak Apa – Apakan?" tanya Wei Yu.

" Huh? Wei Yu? Syukurlah kau datang." Seru Zhou Ying sambil berusaha untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

" Kenapa, mereka mengikatmu? Apa yang mereka inginkan?"

" Entahlah, tapi kata MaMa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku yang di inginkan mereka."

" Yang di inginkan mereka? Tapi Apa?"

" Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan. Oh Ya Mana Lu Xun?"

" Di situ ia berbaring karena kelelahan."

" Apakah Lu Xun juga sama denganmu? " Tanya Zhou Ying. Yang bisa Wei Yu lakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

" _Lagi lagi dia yang melindungiku."_ Pikir Zhou Ying." Kira-kira aku akan bisa seperti kalian tidak ya? Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian."

" Lebih baik tidak bisa, karena sudah tugasku melindungimu. "

" Tapi aku tak mau menjadi beban dalam perjalanan ini."

" Sudahlah hari sudah mulai malam, Cepat istirahat, besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

* * *

Kedua Shadow yang melarikan diri itu, masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Diruangan itu mereka melaporkan semua kejadian yang terjadi.

" KENAPA KALIAN INI? KALIAN BEGITU LEMAH!" Bentak Death.

" Tenang tuan death, salah seorang dari mereka telah kuturunkan kekuatannya." Seru gadis yang berpakaian serba biru.

" KALI INI, JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM MENGALAHKAN MEREKA DAN MEMBAWA ANAK ITU KEPADAKU! "

" Baik Tuan."

Gadis berpakaian serba biru tersebut keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Aero.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan MaidMer?" tanya aero ke gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut hanya menggeleng.

" Bagaimana jika sementara kita pikirkan rencana selanjutnya, kita suruh anak buah kita untuk mengganggu mereka agar, Para penjaga kedua 'Astral Princess ' itu tidak saling bertemu. Karena bisa berbahaya jika sampai mereka menggabungkan kekuatan. Karena bahkan dengan bantuan Orang – orang Jin yang dungu itu pun kita pasti takkan menang." Seru Aero

" Rencana yang bagus."

* * *

" Penasihat Zhuge!" Seru seorang pemuda yang kelihatan pintar, yang membawa tombak berujung dua. Dari raut wajahnya, ia kelihatan begitu panik.

" Ada apa Jiang Wei?" Jawab Penasihat tersebut dengan tenang.

* * *

RePower Di gunakan untuk menurunkan kekuatan, hanya ada satu 'Spoiler starts here' Di buat oleh orang tua Wei Yu, tapi dengan suatu alasan jatuh ketangan shadow 'Spoiler ends here'

Penjelasan RePower kalo misalakan kita maen game Lv. Lu Xun sebelum terkena efek RePower udah LV.40-an sementara Wei Yu baru 4-5. Nah setelah kena efek ini Lv LuXun turun jadi sama ama Wei Yu.

Soal Zhuge Liang itu, saya pernah baca kalo zhuge liang mati gara gara ritual pemanjangan umurnya digagalkan ama Wei Yan, nah di cerita saya inikan Wei Yan da mati sebelum Zhuge liang melakukan ritual tersebut, jadi ritual tersebut berhasil dan Zhuge liang masih hidup begitu juga dengan Shu.

Buat update selanjutnya paling lama 3 minggu lagi. Saya usahakan secepatnya!

Sekian basa basi saya, yap Sepertinya cerita saya ini memang gx ada bagus-bagusnya untuk di review, Tapi berminat kah anda Mereview? T..T


	7. Chapter 7 oahz nos nuy yob a ohw si

Wahhhhhhhh! Saya benar" minta maaf. Saya Lupa buat Update. *dicoret*Rencananya semalam mau saya update,karena war nya jelek selesai war langsung saya matiin kompi saya*dicoret* *di musou Zhou Yu gara" gx penting.

Chap ene kita tidak akan melihat Wei Yu dkk. tetapi melihat Jiang Wei Dkk dan saya jamin Jiang Wei Pasti OOC banget

Anyway No review jadi langsung on to cerita ya.

* * *

" Ada apa Jiang Wei ? Seorang strategis harus tetap tenang, kau tau itu kan?" Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Tentu saja! Tapi ini benar – benar gawat. Bai Di kemarin di serang dan telah di kuasai Jin. Menurut Scout yang berada disana, Jin memakai monster yang tak bisa di bunuh?"

" Apa? Monster yang tak bisa di bunuh?" Seru strategist shu itu dengan masih berusaha kelihatan tenang.

" Ya, Menurut perdana menteri? Apakah mereka memakai hal yang sama dengan yang di pakai sorban kuning?"

" Entahlah, tapi kemungkinannya hanya 5%, karena yang dipakai sorban kuning adalah Prajurit bayangan yang tak bisa di bunuh, bukannya monster. Apakah ada hal lain yang di sampaikan scout itu?"

" Ada, sebelum ia mati karena luka yang dideritanya , ia berpesan jika kita ingin melawan jangan bawa banyak pasukan kesana. Cukup beberapa jendral tangguh saja saja."

" Hmm, kenapa begitu padahal penjaga Bai di yang begitu banyak saja bisa dikalahkan. Mengapa dia menyuruh agar yang pergi jangan terlalu banyak?"

" Aku juga tidak mengerti. Jadi apakah kita akan mengikuti sarannya?"

" Mungkin sebaiknya kita membuat 2 pasukan, Pasukan pertama hanya berisi Jendral – jendral saja dan anak buah terpercaya mereka saja. Sedangkan yang ke-2, kita ikut berada di dalam ini, beserta beberapa prajurit. Jadi jika memang sedikit pasukan bisa mengalahkannya, maka pasukan kedua akan masuk ke Bai Di setelah kota tersebut di kuasai. Tapi jika tidak bisa maka Pasukan ke-2 akan masuk kedalam pertempuran."

" Seperti biasa anda selalu bisa mengatasinya, tapi hanya ada satu hal. Five tiger General kita sudah gugur semua. Sekarang hanya tinggal para Jendral muda yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan, Jendral veteran kita juga sudah menipis."

" Baiklah, siapa jendral terkuat kita sekarang?"

" Hmm, Mungkin putra anda perdana menteri, Zhuge Zhan, dan Guan Tong lah yang paling bisa diandalkan."

" Kumpulkan mereka di tempat pelatihan, dan suruh para prajurit untuk mengumumkan bahwa kita mencari Jendral Berbakat, tetapi mereka harus di akui kemampuannya oleh Zhuge Zhan dan Guan Tong."

" Baik perdana menteri."

Jiang Wei Pun secepatnya berlari ke aula pelatihan dan mengumumkan apa yang di perintahkan strategis Shu Tersebut.

" Kalian dengar cepat sebarkan ini di kota, dan juga bagi kalian yang berminat silakan mendaftarkan diri. Untuk Zhuge Dan dan Guan Tong, Saya mohon kalian dapat memilih yang terbaik. Ini situasi darurat jika di biarkan maka Shu Akan runtuh." Seru Jiang Wei.

Suara di ruangan yang tadinya sudah ramai itu sekarang menjadi tambah ramai karena berita tersebut.

**Di sebuah Rumah Di Cheng Du.**

" Argh, mengapa diluar ribut sekali, mengganggu tidurku saja." Seru seseorang pemuda yang 99,99% mirip dengan Zhao Yun.

" Ku dengar, sedang di buka pendaftaran untuk menjadi Jendral. Karena Istana Bai Di telah direbut oleh Jin, yang menggunakan Monster yang tidak bisa di bunuh. Kau pasti tau monster apa itu, Iya kan?" Balas seorang Perempuan yang berambut lurus Pirang itu.

" Shadows, Mereka sudah memulai pergerakannya, dan yang mereka incar adalah kau, Xing Xiang. Kita harus ikut bagian dalam perang itu, hanya kita yang bisa mengalahkan shadows."

" Tidak bukan Cuma kita, yang bisa mengalahkan mereka Zhao Ce. Mereka bertiga yang lari dari Wu juga bisa melakukannya."

" Kenapa kau bisa tau ada 1 orang lagi yang melindungi 'Ying' selain, pengecut yang akan menjadi strategiku itu?"

" Aku juga tidak tau, tapi mungkin karena kami ini sama dan 1 hal lagi dia bukan pengecut lagi, kekuatannya sudah bangkit"

" Sama? Argghh, kau hanya membuatku bingung. Sekarang yang terpenting aku harus pergi dan mencalonkan diri, jika tidak kau bisa dalam bahaya."

" Aku? Kenapa hanya kau?"

" Mereka mengincarmu aku takkan membiarkan dirimu dalam bahaya. Karena aku adalah pelindungmu. Jadi kau diam dan tunggu saja di sini ya? Tenang saja aku sendiri pasti sudah bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Ucap Pemuda yang bernama Zhao Ce tersebut.

" Baiklah. _Bagaimana pun juga aku pasti akan membantumu, aku tak ingin hanya duduk saja. Tapi bagaimana?"_ Seru Xing Xiang dalam hati.

**Istana Cheng du tempat penyelenggaraan.**

" Wah ternyata rame juga yang ikut. Aku jadi bersemangat." Ucap Zhao Ce tersebut sambil menggenggam erat Tonfanya.

" Selanjutnya."

" Wah sekarang giliranku." Seru Zhao Ce

**Di tempat pengetesan.**

" Perdana menteri, orang itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan Jendral Zhao Yun." Seru Jiang Wei

" Kau benar, aku punya firasat dia pasti akan menjadi Jendral yang tingkatnya sama seperti Zhao Yun atau bahkan mungkin bisa melebihi Zhao Yun."

" Aku juga berpikir begitu."

**Di Arena.**

" Apa aku harus melawan kalian berdua, itu tidak adil tapi ya sudahlah." seru Zhao Ce.

" Tidak, sama seperti peserta lain, kau akan di bantu peserta yang lain." Seru Guan Tong.

" Jadi kami tidak menilai hanya dari kekuatan tapi juga kerja sama." Seru Zhuge Zhan.

" Lalu Mana Temanku itu."

Seorang Pemuda memakai topeng menutupi wajahnya dan memakai Pakaian perang yang sangat besar masuk.

" Oh Itu dia temanmu." Seru Guan Tong.

" Hmm Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?" Ucap Zhao ce sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

" Karena dia sudah datang mari kita mulai."

Segera setelah kata – kata itu Zhuge Zhan Langsung melancarkan serangannya dengan melemparkan 3 pisau nya kearah Zhao ce, pisau pertama dan kedua berhasil di elak, tetapi yang ketiga menimbulkan luka ringan di lengannya.

" Hei Kau curang, aku kan belum siap." Keluh Zhao Ce.

" Awas Di belakangmu." Seru pemuda Bertopeng itu. Sambil menahan glaive milik Guan tong dengan Katana nya.

" _Katana itu._" Setelah hal ini terlintas di benak Zhao ce dengan cepat ia mengayunkan tonfa nya mengahantam muka Guan Tong dan membuatnya terlempar. Tapi setelah itu Zhuge Zhan berlari kearah mereka dan mengeluarkan pisaunya dan berusaha menusuk Pemuda bertopeng itu.

Mungkin karena pakaian perang yang besar itu ia tidak bisa mengelak, tapi untunglah Zhao ce dengan sigap mengayunkan kakinya kebelang dan menendang muka Zhuge Zhan.

" Sudahlah Xing, Buka topeng dan lepaskan armor itu, Aku sudah tau itu kau." Segera setelah Zhao Ce mengatakan hal ini, Pemuda itu melepaskan topengnya dan menunjukan wajah cantiknya kepada semua orang serta menggunakan katananya untuk melepas lempengan pelindung yang ada di pakaiannya itu.

" Aku sudah tau, kalau kita satu tim, aku pasti akan ketahuan. Tapi yah sekarang sudah tidak mungkin untuk menyuruhku mundur lagi, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan. Oh ya Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku" Seru Xing Xiang.

" Tidak Nama depanmu lebih bagus dari nama belakangmu jadi aku akan tetap memanggilmu Xing. Ahh sudahlah kita bahas ini lain kali saja, ayo kita tunjukan bahwa kita layak menjadi jendral."

Xing Xiang hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

Pertarunganpun kembali di lakukan, Setelah kata anggukan Xing Xiang, Zhao ce Segera berlari ke arah Zhuge zhan dan dengan segera Zhuge Zhan melemparkan pisau nya lagi, tapi kali ini serangan tersebut telah terbaca sehingga dengan mudah pisau – pisau itu di terbangkan hanya dengan memutar tonfanya saja. Semakin lama jarak antara mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya Zhao Ce berada di depan Zhuge Zhan.

Kemudian ia mengayunkan tonfanya dan hendak menghantam kepalanya, pada saat itu Zhuge Zhan telah di nyatakan kalah.

Kembali ke Guan Tong yang masi mencoba berdiri, tetapi belum sempat ia berdiri, Katana milik Xing Xiang sudah berada di depan lehernya, dan Guan tong pun kalah.

Dari sudut arena terlihat Zhuge Liang menepuk tangannya kemudian berkata " Kalian Hebat, semua yang telah lulus belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka, aku yakin kalian pasti akan menjadi Five tiger General yang baru."

" Kau benar perdana menteri, bukan hanya tampangmu saja yang mirip Zhao Yun bahkan kemampuanmu juga sama, bisa juga di katakan melampaui Zhao yun. Tapi ngomong – Ngomong, kau ini siapanya Zhao Yun, Kenapa memiliki wajah yang sama? Apa kah kau Putranya." Seru Jiang Wei Dengan Heboh.

" Hei, Jiang Wei. Kau tau tidak bukan hanya dia yang mengalahkan mereka, tetapi nona di sebelah sana juga." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Oh Ya, maaf saya lupa, tapi berminatkah kalian memberi tahu kami nama kalian dan Asal kalian?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

" Aku Zhao Ce, Seorang pengelana yang memutuskan tinggal di shu setelah lahirnya Jin. Orang tuaku adalah seorang jendral di shu, nama Zhi Long. Apa kalian mengenalnya?"

" Zhi Long! Dia itu yang dikenal dengan Zhao Yun, pantas saja kalian mirip sekali." Seru Jiang Wei Dengan Heboh.

" Kalau aku Xing Xiang, Gaibang yang di tolong oleh Zhao Ce saat aku diserang harimau dihutan di daerah Shu Ini, aku tidak kenal dengan orang tuaku, aku dibesarkan oleh orang – orang Gaibang."

" Seorang Gaibang Pantas saja begitu ahli dalam bertarung." Seru Jiang Wei Lagi.

" Jiang Wei, kau ini seorang strategis tapi tingkahmu itu…. Hah, sudahlah. Mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah 2 dari 5 Five tiger General dan tugas pertama kalian adalah menyerang dan mengambil kembali Bai Di, Pimpinlah jendral – jendral baru ini dan anak buahnya." Seru Zhuge Liang " Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke wilayah sekitar baidi untuk membuat perkemahan."

* * *

Soal Zhuge zhan sama guan tong, saya juga gx terlalu mengerti riwayat hidup mereka. jadi saya masukan saja.

Dan saya juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan nama seperti zhao Yun jadi Zhao zhi long, Sun ce jadi Bo fu ( kalo gx salah), Guan yu jadi Guan Yun chang. saya nggak mengerti maksud nama ini, jadi saya buat seperti ini saja. *Di keroyok ama semua yang namanya saya sebut.

Updatenya minggu depan, dan saya janji saya gx kan lupa lagi.

Apakah anda berniat mereview?


	8. Chapter 8 The Unforgetable Past

Kembali lagi dengan saya. Karena sudah ada ngereview mari kita reply.

Pyro san: Maaf salah penulisan tentang nama Zhao yun itu, Soal Shadow dan semacamnya. Shadow hampir sama dengan heartless yang ada di kingdom heart. Begitu juga Aero, Flaria, death, mereka juga ampir sama ama Organization XIII. Maklumlah author yang copycatter. Ciakakaka. Tentang semuanya bisa . hahahaha itu mah karena authornya gx ngerti mandarin.

Saya lupa bilang dari awal pasti pada bingung kan menurut sejarah Lu Xun kan meninggal pas 245 AD. Nah Jin itu muncul setelah 265. Bah brarti Si Lu Xun mayat idup dong? *Di bakar Lu Xun. Guardian Mode.

Di FF saya ini, Jin muncul tahun 195 dan semua hal yang lain juga ikut mundur dengan kata lain semuanya mundur 70 tahun, maafkan kesotoyan cerita saya ini. Jadi saat bangkitnya dinasti Jin Lu Xun berumur 12 tahun.

Kenapa saya Memberitahu semua ini, karena biar anda semua gx bingung baca ne chap. _Padahal malah tambah bingung._

Aw right! To the story.

**[Padang Rumput, daerah Hu ling]**

Wei Yu memandangi kedua temannya yang sudah tertidur pulas itu, yang hanya ia bisa bayangkan jika ia ikut tertidur pulas adalah mereka akan mati, entah itu karena Orang –orang Wu atau Shadows.

" Huh, sepertinya aku harus tetap terjaga, karena jika sampai aku tertidur bisa gawat." Desah Wei Yu.

Malam yang sunyi dan dingin itu pun terus berlangsung, dan yang Wei Yu lakukan hanyalah memandang langit dan memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Sampai salah seorang temannya itu bangun.

" Ouch"

" Hei Lu Xun kau sudah bangun, atau harus ku katakan kau sudah sadar?"

" Kedua nya sama saja Wei Yu, O ya Mana tuan Putri. Apakah ia di bawa pergi oleh shadow itu?"

" Bukannya kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilnya tuan putri lagi? Tapi sudahlah itu juga bukan urusanku. Tapi sebelum bertanya coba kau buka matamu dan lihat di sampingmu." Seru Wei Yu dengan nada mengejek.

" O, ternyata dia ada di sampingku." Seru Lu Xun terlihat sangat jelas bahwa mukanya memerah karena malu.

" Haha, Sudahlah tak perlu malu. O ya sekarang bisa kah kau ceritakan dari mana kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan itu?"

" Jika ku ceritakan, pasti akan memakan waktu semalaman."

" Sudah lah, ceritakan saja."

" Baiklah, semua ini terjadi begitu saja setelah Sima Yi berhasil menduduki Wu. Biar ku ceritakan dari Sima Yi memasuki, istana Jian Ye, sampai terbunuhnya ayah mu hingga yang terakhir, kekuatan ini ada padaku."

**Flash back 10 Years ago.**

Saat itu Lu Xun yang masih berumur 12 tahun, sedang berada di bawah bimbingan Lu Meng, Setelah guru lamanya Zhou Yu meninggal. Di pagi yang cerah itu ia dan seluruh penghuni istana Jian Ye di kagetkan oleh Berita yang di bawa oleh scout.

" Yang Mulia Quan, Pasukan Jin telah menguasai kota kita, sekarang mereka akan menyerang istana ini."

" Ya ampun, bagaimana lagi ini? Lu meng kau ada ide?"

" " Bagaimana jika kita mengungsi dari tempat ini. Pulihkan moral pasukan baru kita kuasai lagi tempat ini."

" Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan istana ini dan orang – orang di kota." Seru Wei Yuan.

" Aku setuju dengan yang di katakan paman Wei. Jika kita meninggalkan istana ini, pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan rakyat Wu." Seru Lu xun dengan pikirannya yang masih polos.

" Lalu menurutmu Lu Xun, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sun Quan.

" Ampun, sungguh hamba tidak memikirkan tindakan yang harus diambil."

" Sudahlah Yang Mulia, Lu xun Masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan strategi untuk keadaan genting seperti ini, jangan salahkan dia." Pinta Lu xun.

Tiba tiba saja pintu ruang tahta tersebut terbuka. Orang yang muncul tiada lain ialah mantan strategis wei yang terkenal dengan kelicikannya, Sima Yi.

" Maaf aku menguping, Hahahaha, Mau meninggalkan istana? Bersiaplah melihat rakyat Wu menderita."

" Sima Yi, tidak ada cara lain lagi kah?" tanya Lu meng

" Oh tentu saja ada, Itu jika kalian ingin mengabdi pada Jin sebagai peliharaan kami, maka kami akan berjanji tidak akan melukai orang – orang Wu lagi."

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening karena kata – kata yang di lontarkan Sima Yi. Sampai Sun Quan memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

" Baiklah, aku bersedia."

" Jika ketuanya sudah bersedia maka yang lainnya akan ikut. Hahahahaha." Tawa Sima Yi.

Saat sima yi tertawa Lu Xun yang berdiri melihat semua itu, Melihat sebuah bayangan hitam di belakang Sima Yi, Bayangan yang tadinya kecil, sekarang semakin membesar.

" _Kalau aku bisa membunuh Sima Yi sekarang maka seluruh Wu, tidak akan menjadi budak Jin, dan lagi semua ini pasti ulah para Shadow itu. Sialan jika saja aku tidak datang kemari." _ Pikir Wei Yuan.

Setelah hal itu terlintas di pikirannya,Wei Yuan mencoba mengurungkan niatnya, tapi entah karena apa, Ia langsung melesat dengan Glaive yang dari tadi sudah berada di tangannya. Tapi sayang sebelum ia sampai pada Sima Yi.

" Ice Spear"

Beribu – ribu es tajam muncul dan menusuk Wei Yuan hingga tewas. Setelah itu Sima Yi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara yang berbeda, bukan suara liciknya lagi melainkan suara seseorang yang sangat … ( bahkan author sendiri tidak bisa menuliskan suara yang bagaimana itu ).

" Hahahaha, sebagai tugas pertamamu Sun Quan, bunuh dan habis kan seluruh keluarga Jendral Itu._ Dengan begini anak itu pasti terbunuh._**" **

" _Suara itu mungkinkah? Mungkinkah bayangan itu lah yang berbicara?" _ Pikir Lu Xun.

" Kalian dengar! Cepat bunuh semua keluarganya." Bentak Sun Quan.

" B-Baik"

" _aku tidak percaya ini, Wu yang kubanggakan sekarang sudah berada di bawah pimpinan kerajaan lain? Aku tidak mau melihat lebih dari ini lagi."_

Selesai itu Lu Xun langsung perlahan keluar dan Pergi ke kamarnya. Disana ia bertemu dengan seorang dirinya yang lain, yang membuatnya benar –benar Shock.

" Hai Lu Xun. Kau masih mengingatku?"

" Kau ini, mengapa kau begitu mirip denganku?"

" Eh, aku mirip denganmu ini aneh namaku kan Lu Yi, Dirimu yang kau buang ketika kau mengganti namamu itu." Bentak orang yang bernama Lu Yi itu.

" Aku tidak membuangmu."

" Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau mengganti namamu?"

" Itu, . . . . . Maafkan aku. Jadi kenapa kau datang padaku hari ini."

" Aku datang karena aku yakin kau membutuhkanku."

" Aku membutuhkanmu?"

" Kau lihat kan bayangan hitam yang ada dibelakang Sima Yi?"

" Tentu bayangan itu, memiliki aura yang sangat jahat."

" Kau mau melenyapkannya Lu xun?"

" Apakah aku bisa?"

" Sekarang kau tidak bisa, tapi jika kau menerimaku lagi, dan tidak membuangku. Kau pasti akan bisa."

" tapi aku tak pernah membuangmu."

" apakah itu jawaban 'iya' "

Menanggapi hal itu Lu Xun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Lu Yi pun masuk kedalam tubuh Lu Xun, setelah itu ia mengucapkan ' O, Mighty Phoenix, Bless me with your gentle Flame.'

Seketika itu juga, Lu Xun merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa, pikirannya sepertinya menjadi semakin jernih. Sepasang sayap berapi muncul di belakangnya, Seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti oleh aura api yang begitu hangat.

" Ini, ada kekuatanku dan kekuatanmu yang sudah bersatu kembali Lu Xun, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa mengalahkan para shadow itu. Sekarang semua ini kuserahkan padamu."

" Lu Yi tunggu!"

" Huh Lu Yi bukankah itu namamu yang lama? Kenapa kau menyuruh dirimu menunggumu."

" Er- itu, ah Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Gan Ning, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

" Maaf Lu Meng mengatakan kau terlihat aneh saat meninggalkan ruang tahta tadi, Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pergi melihatmu."

" Oh, Ya sudahlah."

**FlashBack End.**

" Fiuh, Huh Wei Yu, kau kenapa?"

" BaBa dikendalikan shadow pada saat itu, makanya ia menyerang Sima Yi. Shadow itu benar – benar tidak akan kumaafkan."

" Sudahlah Wei Yu, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi."

" Benar itu Jangan bersedih lagi ya." Tambah Zhou Ying.

" Eh, Zhou ying, Tidak bisa tidur ya?" Seru Wei Yu.

" Kau kira ini masih tengah malam ini sudah hampir pagi, dari kemarin sore aku sudah tertidur, jadi seharusnya kau mengatakan ' Eh, Zhou Ying sudah bangun ya?' "

" Maaf, tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa itu?"

" ketika aku tidur, aku bermimpi bersama orang – orang yang tidak kukenal, mereka semua memakai pakaian serba hijau dan kami akan menuju Bai Di untuk melakukan penyerangan. Tapi di mimpi itu, aku dipanggil dengan nama Xing. "

" Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kita tidak usah pergi ke Lu Jiang lagi? Lalu meneruskan perjalanan ke Shu atau lebih tepatnya ke Bai Di?" tanya Lu Xun.

" Tidak aku masi ingin pulang ke Lu Jiang, lagian aku juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan mimpi itu."

" Ahh, Harikan sudah hampir pagi, aku ingin beristirahat 1 atau 2 jam dulu." Seru Wei Yu

" Ya sudahlah, Istirahatlah, Lu Xun kau Juga harus istirahat, aku yakin kalian duduk bercerita semalaman."

" Tidak usah, Err-r Zhou ying."

" Panggil saja seperti aku hanyalah temanmu, tidak usah ragu –ragu."

**[ Qui Pass ]**

" Kita dirikan perkemahan, disini. Kita tunggu pasukan kedua datang kalian mengerti" Seru Zhao ce. Yang kemudian di tanggapi dengan sorakan prajuritnya yang hanya sekitar 20 orang itu.

" Xing, bersiaplah kita akan bertempur sebentar lagi, ingat saat melawan shadow jangan pernah meninggalkan sisiku."

" Baiklah aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

* * *

Yap Sekian buat chap yang pastinya Begitu CACAD ene!

Moga- moga saja saya gx salah liat peta. buat Lu Xun n Lu Yi, author sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, ide tersebut melintas begitu saja.

apakah chap selanjutnya akan di penuhi dengan action ? author sendiri pun tdak bisa menebaknya.

WEll dari pada nambah ngaco, Sekian basa basi nya.

review?

Invade BaiDi? or To Lu Jiang?


	9. Chapter 9 The Shadow Executioner Team

Waaaahhhhhhh! Maaf saya bener – bener minta maaf, karena update yang super telat ini. Belakangan ini Pemadaman listrik di adakan terus menerus jadi mau ngetik pun ragu, dan juga belakangan ini saya mau menghabiskan Anime baru yang saya beli - eeehhhh, dari pada tambah ngaco mending saya ngereply review dah.

pyro-san: Benar- benar saya bingung mau dilanjutin kemana, cerita ini tapi karena bingung saya akan membuat keduanya.

Mengenai BGM, mungkin lebih pas pake lagu 'Ichiko-I Say Yes'

To the Story!

**[Padang rumput, Daerah Hui Ling]**

"Woaaahhh, matahari sudah berada di atas. Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku." Seru Wei Yu.

" Sebenarnya ingin membangunkanmu, tapi Zhou Ying melarangku." Jawab Lu Xun.

" Habisnya kau tertidur dengan nyenyak, mana mungkin aku membiarkan Lu Xun membangunkanmu." Tambah Zhou Ying.

" Tapi kan kalau begini, saat sampai di Lu Jiang sudah hampir Sore." Balas Wei Yu.

" Sudah, nanti kita akan cari tempat para Gaibang berkumpul, kita bisa menginap disana." Seru Lu Xun.

" Kau yakin, itu akan aman, kita kan berada di 'Wanted List'." Tanya Wei Yu.

" Kau lupa ya, kalau di kota kau ini Ye Lang, Lu Xun itu Ying Ming, dan aku itu Xiao Ying."

" Tapi apa kau yakin, Emm maksud ku, Zhou Ying kau ini kan seorang putri Mereka pasti akan mengenali wajahmu, dan Lu Xun juga kau seorang ahli strategi pasti mereka juga akan mengenali wajahmu. Kalau untuk ku, aku Cuma orang yang tidak terkenal. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengenaliku."

" Ya, sepertinya kau benar, kau ada ide Lu Xun?"

" Tentu, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Seru Lu Xun sambil mengeluarkan uang. " Di dalam kantung ini terdapat sekitar 20 Keping emas. Wei Yu, kau masuk terlebih dahulu ke Lu Jiang , Cari kan kami pakaian Gai Bang, seharusnya dengan 1 Keping Emas, kita sudah bisa membeli mungkin 5 pasang pakaian. Tapi kau belikan 2 pasang saja. Jika kau mau belilah untuk kau sendiri. "

" Tidak usah Ying Ming. Baju ini sudah cukup untukku." Seru Wei Yu.

" Baiklah Ye Lang."

" Kalian ini, kita kan belum dikota, kenapa sudah memanggil dengan nama itu." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Ini Cuma latihan, aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri." Seru Wei Yu.

" Aku Juga." Tambah Lu Xun.

" Baiklah Ye Lang, Ying Ming. Kita pergi ke Lu Jiang."

" HaHa, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali." Seru Lu Xun

**[Qui Pass]**

" Kenapa mereka belum juga datang, ahh dari pada aku diam disini, lebih baik aku pergi ke Bai Di melihat keadaan." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Kau pasti tidak mengijinkanku ikut kan?" tanya Xing Xiang.

" Tidak juga, jika mau kau boleh ikut, tapi ingat apa yang kukatakan."

" Ia, ia, jangan jauh – jauh darimu kan?"

Zhao Ce hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah istana Bai Di.

" Hei, Tunggu aku."

" Jika tidak cepat kau akan ku tinggal."

" Kau yang mengatakan agar aku jangan jauh – jauh dari mu kan?"

" Ya Sudah. Ayo cepat."

Mereka berdua berjalan mengitari area Bai Di, Terdapat dua jalan disana, Jalan yang pertama menuju ke gerbang Selatan Istana Bai Di, Sedangkan Jalan yang kedua menuju ke sebuah labirin, Dan mereka sekarang berada di depan labirin yang kelihatannya memiliki efek khusus.

" Hmm, labirin ini terlihat mencurigakan, dan lagi hawa para shadow itu ada di dalam labirin ini." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Ah, kau benar. Aura Dingin keluar dari labirin ini."

" Sudah, sampai disini saja, Belum waktunya kita membuat keributan disini. Ayo kembali."

" Ok."

**[Tepi Sungai Chang Jiang]**

" Lihat, Itu Lu Jiang kita sudah dekat." Seru Wei Yu

" Baiklah Ye Lang, Kau pergi ke kota carikan pakaian untuk kami ya." Seru Lu Xun.

" Baik, Kalian hati – hati, Siapa tau para shadow itu akan datang lagi."

" Kau Juga." Seru Zhou Ying.

Wei Yu pun berjalan ke arah Lu Jiang, baru saja sampai di depan gerbang, keramaian kota Lu Jiang sudah terlihat, Wei Yu melihat ada orang yang sedang berkumpul, dia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat. Namun sampai disana ada sesuatu yang membuat Wei Yu terkejut.

" Bagi kalian yang bisa menangkap Ketiga orang ini akan diberi kan 10 keping emas oleh Kaisar Sun Quan, Bocah yang terlihat liar itu boleh ditangkap hidup atau mati, tapi Tuan Putri Zhou dan Penasihat Lu harus di tangkap hidup-hidup." Seru seorang prajurit.

" _Bocah yang terlihat liar, Hah? Apakah aku memang seliar itu?"_ Pikir Wei Yu.

" Berikut adalah ciri ciri mereka, Yang pertama Penasihat Lu, rambut berwarna coklat, disamping telinganya diselipkan 3 bulu burung yang berwarna merah keemasan. Terlihat bijak tingginya sekitar 170 cm. Yang kedua Putri Zhou, berambut violet, Panjang melewati bahu sedikit, meskipun baru berumur 17, Ia terlihat lemah lembut dan tingginya sekitar 160 cm. Yang terakhir Berambut merah spike dengan rambut depannya menutupi satu matanya, membawa sebuah glaive dan pedang, tingginya sekitar 180 cm. sekian laporannya."

" Gawat, Harus ku ubah rambutku." Wei Yu mengacak – acak rambutnya sehinga menjadi turun semua dan rambut yang menutupi matanya ia buat kebelakang . Lalu cepat – cepat ia menyembunyikan Pedangnya di dalam Jubahnya yang panjang sampai selutut betis itu." Dengan begini mungkin aku tidak akan ketahuan."

Wei Yu pun meneruskan perjalanannya sampai kesebuah toko pakaian, disana ia membeli beberapa pakaian, meskipun sederhana tapi terlihat lumayan.

" _Dengan begini tugasku berarti sudah selesai, ya aku harus cepat – cepat kembali. Tunggu dulu aku masih memerlukan beberapa barang." _Pikir Wei Yu.

Wei Yu pun membeli sebilah Pisau kecil dan Sebuah Tusuk Konde. Kemudian ia bergegas kembali.

" Itu Wei Yu, dia sudah kembali." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Xiao Ying ini sudah sangat dekat dengan kota, jangan pakai nama itu lagi." Protes Lu Xun.

" Oh aku lupa."

" Ya Sudahlah, tidak apa –apa."

" Yo, sebelum aku memberikan pakaian kalian, ini Lu Xun." Seru Wei Yu sambil mengembalikan kembalian.

" Oh." Seru Lu Xun sambil menerima

" Tapi sebelum itu lepaskan Bulu – Bulu di kepalamu itu."

" Kenapa?"

" Tadi di kota aku mendengar ciri –ciri kita di sebutkan dan aku sudah tahu cara menyamar yang paling baik."

" Baiklah"

" Lalu pakai Ini, Untuk mu Xiao Ying, nah pakai Ini. Cepat – cepat, kalian tukar pakaian."

" Eh? Di tempat terbuka seperti ini?" Tanya Zhou Ying.

" Tentu tidak, masuklah ke hutan. Di seberang sungai ini."

Beberapa saat Wei Yu menunggu. Mereka sudah selesai mengganti. Baju Yang di pakai Lu Xun tidak menutupi pusarnya, dan memili 2 Ujung seperti ekor burung dengan celana Panjangnya yang berwarna merah. Sedangkan Zhou Ying, memakai pakaian tradisional untuk petarung di china, Rok panjang.

" Nah Ying Ming, kemarilah." Ujar Wei Yu sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang di belinya.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

" Maaf ya jika hasilnya jelek, aku akan berusaha semampu ku." Wei Yu berjalan kearah Lu Xun dengan pisau itu.

Karena Lu Xun seorang strategis, ia sudah bisa menangkap bahwa Wei Yu ingin memotong rambutnya. Ia hanya duduk di rerumputan dan membiarka rambutnya di potong. Sekarang dari pada terlihat seperti seorang strategis yang bijak , ia lebih terlihat seperti Bad Boy.

" Wah Ying Ming, aku tak menyangka kau bisa terlihat lebih keren jika seperti itu, Tee-hee." Tawa Zhou Ying.

" Xiao Ying, sekarang giliranmu."

" A-apa kau ingin memotong rambutku juga? "

" Tidak, Kau bisa pakai ini sendiri kan?" seru Wei Yu sambil mengeluarkan Tusuk konde.

" Tentu."

Sekarang Zhou Ying terlihat lebih kuat dan tegas.

" Bagus sekali, Ye Lang, sekarang aku lebih terlihat sebagai Preman daripada seorang strategis dan Zhou Ying lebih mirip sebagai seorang petarung dari pada tuan putri yang lemah lembut. Tapi sebaliknya kau terlihat seperti orang yang terdidik dengan rambut begitu." Seru Lu Xun dengan suara yang agak pelan.

" Kau menghina ya?"

" Tidak Itu pujian."

" Baiklah aku tidak akan protes lagi."

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa. Tiba Tiba Wei Yu dan Lu Xun terlihat serius.

" Ada apa Ye Lang ? Ying Ming?" Seru Zhou Ying Bingung.

" Waspada, Ini hawa…" Seru Lu Xun

" Shadow." Sambung Wei Yu.

**[Qui Pass]**

" Ahh, lihat pasangan jendral muda kita sudah kembali." Seru Jiang Wei melihat kearah Zhao Ce dan Xing Xiang yang berjalan menujunya.

" P-Pasangan muda? Aku dan dia? Mustahil." Seru Xing Xiang

" Hmph, karena kalian sudah datang akan kuberi tahu, rencana ku tapi terserah perdana menteri zhuge mau memakainya atau tidak."

" Hmm, tidak ada salahnya ku dengarkan, silahkan utarakan." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Tadi kami menemukan 2 jalan, satu langsung menuju pintu gerbang, aku ingin pasukan anda melewati jalan ini, sedangkan aku dan Xing Xiang melewati jalan yang lain."

" Kenapa hanya berdua?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

" Karena yang melewati jalan itu hanya akan menjadi korban saja." Jawab Zhao Ce.

" Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Zhuge liang.

" Apakah mungkin pasukan monster itu ada di jalan yang akan kalian lewati? Kalau ya, apa sebabnya mereka akan menjadi korban?"

Xing Xiang melihat ke arah Zhao Ce, Kemudian Zhao ce mengangguk.

" Begini, Monster itu sebenarnya di sebut shadow, mereka mengambil ahli tubuh korbannya dan mengendalikannya. Jadi jika kami inigin membunuh shadow itu kami harus membunuh korbannya yang dengan kata lain adalah para prajurit kan?"

" Jadi begitu, Eh tunggu dulu kalau begitu kalian yang akan di kendalikan." Seru Jiang Wei.

" Jika melihat ekspresi kalian, aku bisa menebak kalian memilki semacam kekuatan mistis agar tidak bisa dikendali dan bisa melenyapkan mereka bukan?" Seru Zhuge Liang.

Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap.

" Baiklah, kita pakai strategi Zhao ce."

" Tapi Berhati – hatilah perdana menteri, mungkin saja di dalam istana juga terdapat shadow." Seru Zhao Ce.

Yap akhirnya, saya membuat para reader marah lagi, sudah update telat , kedua tempat ending nyangkut lagi. Emang saya minta di Musou Rage + Fury

Mengenai Mata uangnya begini 100 Keping Perunggu = 1 Keping Perak, 100 keping perak = 1 keping emas. Sebenarnya ini diambil dari game 3kingdom sih.

Mengenai Rambut Wei Yu sebelum diubah hampir sama ama Cloud (FF VII) Cuma poninya nutup mata Wei Yu, setelah diubah jadi kek rambut Zhou Yu ( DW VII). Jubah yang dia pake tu macam jubah nya kage ( Naruto ).

Buat Lu Xun, yap moga – moga mengerti, tampilan awal DW VI ( Pretty Boy ) Tampilan ke dua DW VII ( Bad Boy). * Dibakar Lu Xun.

Rambut Zhou Ying, hmm kira kira ya seperti Rambut Xiao Qiao ( DW VI) dan bajunya seperti yang di DW VII ( maaf kalo kaga mirip ama baju petarung di china ) , Cuma bedanya kalo Xiao Qiao celananya pendek sementara Zhou Ying make Rok Panjang mungkin macam Saber ( Fate Stay Night ) costume fightnya yang tanpa armor tapi gx sekembang itu juga roknya. * Di EXCALIBUR saber.

Lah mungkin Cuma itu yang bisa saya terangin kalo ada yang bingung Tanya Lewat **Review** ya.

See ya Next Week.


	10. Chapter 10 Tiger & Leopard

Kembali lagi dengan saya, hahahhaha**. **

Sebelum saya mulai ada sesuatu yang mau saya bilang, Mohon tolong mengerti author gila ini, umur, tahun dan lain sebagainya saya sudah benar - benar bingung enggak tau kenapa. setiap kali saya pikir - pikir pasti ada menurut sejarah berpaut umur sampai puluhan tahun tapi di cerita saya hanya tidak sampai puluhan atau bisa di bilang hampir seumuran. yah di maklumi saja lah author seperti saya memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang sejarah. Bah dari pada tambah ngaco mending saya ngereply review dlo

Pyro-san: Ya, saya pakai mata uang 3 kingdom karena memang saya kurang tau mata uang saat itu, ya jadi karena kesotoyan saya, saya akhirnya memutuskan memakai mata uang itu.

Anyway para readers pastinya mengharapkan chapter ini full action. ya bisa saya bilang chap ini full action tapi bisa juga di bilang actionnya kependekan. Maklum la author Newbie T..T

Hope u enjoy it.

* * *

**[Bai Di Area, Shu Force.]**

" Ini dia cabang jalan menuju istana Bai Di. Kita akan berpisah di sini." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Hati – hatilah kalian." Seru Xing Xiang.

" Kalian Juga." Balas Jiang Wei.

**[Bai Di First Road, Shu Force – Zhao Ce's Unit]**

" Xing, ingatlah jangan jauh – jauh dariku. Yang mereka incar adalah kau, bukannya wilayah Shu."

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan jauh – jauh, lagian aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

" Terserahlah, Jika aku sampai kehilangan kau, berarti aku kalah dengan si pecundang itu."

" Kau selalu memanggilnya pecundang, padahal baru bertemu sekali, itu pun di mimpimu."

" Sudahlah tak perlu membahas ini lagi."

" _Padahal kan kau yang memulainya._ Kau benar, kita harus fokus pada labirin yang ada di depan kita sekarang."

" Aku akan masuk duluan, kau ikut di belakangku. Lindungi punggungku."

**[ Hutan di Luar Lu Jiang, S**hadow**E**xecutioner**T**eam**.]**

" Mereka menyerang, Ying, berdiri lah diantara aku dan Lu Xun."

" Benar, Cepat Zhou Ying, berdiri lah diantara kami."

" B-Baik."

"' Wild Wolf, Lend me your aid.'"

" 'O, Mighty Phoenix, Bless me with your gentle Flame.'"

Setelah itu Sekumpulan shadow keluar dari semak – semak mengepung SET.

" Ini dia mereka datang."

" Sial kita terkepung."

" Hei Lu Xun, tak perlu cemas, mereka tak berwujud, mungkin mereka hanya Shadow tingkat rendah."

" Mungkin kau benar Wei Yu. Aura mereka jauh lebih lemah dari shadow yang kita hadapi sebelumnya."

" Bukan Cuma aura mereka saja yang melemah. Sepertinya aura mu juga melemah."

" Kau benar, Gadis berbaju biru itu, dia melakukan sesuatu padaku."

" Emm, Wei Yu, Lu Xun. Kalian tau tidak, MEREKA SUDAH DATANG MENYERANG."

" Wah sepertinya ada mengganggu Pembicaraan kita, ayo kita habisi mereka."

" Yah."

' WhirlWind Howl.' Seketika itu juga Shadow yang berada di depan Wei Yu tercabik – cabik.

' Rising Sun ' Bagaikan matahari yang baru terbit, cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Lu Xun itu menghanguskan Shadow yang ada di depan nya.

" Emm sampai mana tadi kita Wei Yu." Seru Lu Xun

" Entah, Sudahlah ayo kita habisi Shadow – shadow itu saja."

" Emm Tapi Shadow – shadow itu sudah…." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Apa? Kemana mereka?" Tanya Wei Yu.

" Ehem, Wei Yu, sepertinya kau harus bangun." Seru Lu Xun

" Bangun? Kenapa?"

" Karena kita berdua baru saja menghabisi mereka."

" Oh, jadi yang mengganggu pembicaraan kita itu para Shadow."

" Sadar lah lebih awal." Seru Lu Xun Jengkel.

" Ahaha, maaf – maaf aku Cuma bercanda."

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa, tiba tiba dari seseorang muncul dari balik pohon.

" Jadi Lu Xun, Putri Zhou Ying, dan Si Pemberontak itu ada disini." Seru Pria yang tiba – tiba muncul tersebut.

" G-Gan Ning."

**[ BaiDi Castle South Gate, Shu Force – Zhuge Liang's Unit.]**

" Jiang Wei, Siapkan Ram nya, akan kita dobrak pintu ini, yang lainnya siapkan tangga dan panjatlah keatas benteng tembok ini, hancurkan Catapult dan Balista yang kalian Temui, agar Ram kita bisa dengan tenang membuka Gerbang Ini." Perintah Zhuge Liang.

" Ram Sedang telah siap, Perdana menteri."

" Bagus, Sekarang kau ikuti para prajurit itu untuk menghancurkan balista dan Catapult di atas gerbang itu."

" Baik."

Jiang Wei pun menaiki tangga. Dia menghancurkan semua balista dan catapult yang ia temui dengan Double Edge spearnya itu.

" Aneh sekali tidak ada pasukan Jin sama sekali." Seru Jiang Wei.

Ia pun kembali turun dan kembali ke tempat Zhuge Liang.

" Jiang Wei Melapor, Semua balista dan catapult sudah dihancurkan, sekarang hanya tinggal mendobrak Gerbang ini dengan Ram saja. Tapi.."

" Tapi Apa jiang Wei?"

" Ada sesuatu yang aneh."

" Apa Yang aneh?"

" Apakah perdana menteri, tidak menyadarinya?"

" Aku menyadari beberapa hal, dari tadi tidak ada serangan dari Catapult maupun Balista kearahku maupun ke Ram. Selain itu tidak ada pasukan Jin yang keluar untuk menjaga gerbang atau bahkan menyerang pasukan kita."

" Kenapa ini? Apakah mungkin mereka melakukan strategi Kota Kosong?"

" Mungkin saja. Oleh karena itu kita harus berhati –hati."

**[ Bai Di Castle Maze, Zhao Ce's Unit]**

" Ini dia, aku semakin merasakan hawa membunuh. Para Shadow itu pasti sudah mendekat. Hati – hatilah Xing."

Satu shadow muncul dihadapan mereka, shadow ini memiliki Wujud seperti manusia dan di belakangnya terdapat sebuah Kotetsu.

" Hmm, sepertinya shadow yang tingkatnya cukup tinggi hati – hatilah Xing."

Setelah itu Zhao Ce tanpa basa basi lagi. ' Fierce Tiger, I Know you can help me!' Aura harimau menyelimuti Zhao Ce. Tonfa yang dipakainya sekarang berujung tombak. Langsung saja Zhao Ce maju menyerang Shadow itu, tapi sungguh tidak terduga Shadow tersebut sangat cepat.

" Gerakan nya cepat sekali, Tapi aku akan lebih cepat lagi."

Tetapi Shadow itu sudah berada di belakang Zhao ce dan siap menebasnya dengan Kotetsu miliknya.

' Cutie Leopard, You'll borrow me your power Right?' Setelah itu katana yang di pegang Xing Xiang menggandakan dirinya menjadi dua.

Dengan kecepatan seekor Macan tutul, Ia Berlari kearah Zhao Ce dan langsung menahan kotetsu shadow tersebut dengan kedua katananya dan langsung membalikan serangan menebas Shadow tersebut.

" Lihat Sekarang Siapa yang melindungi siapa. Tee Hee." Seru Xing Xiang.

" Aku hanya kurang waspada, dan itu Cuma pemanasan sekarang aku sudah serius."

Shadow yang tertebas itu sekarang membelah dirinya menjadi Ribuan.

" Hmph, beraninya Cuma membelah dirimu. Dasar pecundang."

" Ahh, Kau berubah menjadi sebanyak itu ini tidak adil." Seru Xing Xiang sambil menggembungkan pipinya." Sudahlah, meskipun sebanyak ini aku yakin yang asli Cuma satu, kita harus menemukannya saja."

" Aku juga tau itu tapi bagaimana menemukannya." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Berpikir lah."

" Ah aku tidak suka berpikir, akan ku habisi saja semuanya."

' OmniHowl ' seperempat shadow tersebut musnah karena auman Zhao Ce.

' Lightning Strike ' Xing Xiang pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menebas shadow –shadow itu, ia mengahabisi sekitar 400 shadow.

" Haha lihat kan jumlah mereka sudah semakin kecil." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Jangan senang dulu lihat lah. Mereka membelah diri lagi."

" Aw, sial, sampai kapan kita harus begini terus ? Tunjukan dirimu yang asli Pecundang."

Shadow – Shadow itu kembali menyerang. Tetapi ketika shadow itu menyerang tidak ada luka atau pun rasa sakit yang di terima oleh Zhao ce dan Xing Xiang. Sampai …..

" Zhao Ce! Awas Di belakangmu."

Dengan segera Zhao Ce memutarkan tubuhnya dan menusuk shadow dengan ujung tombak pada tonfanya itu.

" Bagaimana kau tahu itu yang asli?"

" Jangan bicara dulu, lihat dia kembali masuk ke kerumunan itu."

" Sial, sekarang Bagaimana?"

" Tenang saja, yang asli memiliki tubuh, sedangkan yang lain hanya bayangan saja, kau hancurkan dinding labirin ini, dengan bantuan cahaya matahari kita pasti bisa melihat mana yang asli."

" Baiklah."

Zhao Ce pun melompat dan mengarahkan Tonfanya menuju tembok. ' Expulsion ' Ia pun meledakkan tembok tersebut dan membiarkan Cahaya matahari masuk dan bayangan itu menghilang menyisakan tubuh asli shadow tersebut.

" Baiklah aku yang akan mengakhirinya." Seru Xing Xiang. ' Dual Sword, Leopard Bite' Xing Xiang menancapkan Kedua katananya ke tanah dan aura seekor macan tutul keluar dan menerkam shadow tersebut.

" Hei itu tidak adil Xing, kenapa kau yang mengakhirinya?."

" Sudahlah, Ayo kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita ke gerbang utara istana Bai Di."

**[Bai Di Castle South gate, Shu Force – Zhuge Liang's Unit ]**

" Gerbang berhasil di tembus Perdana menteri." Seru seorang prajurit.

" Bagus ayo kita masuk, tetapi kalian harus berhati –hati."

" Perdana menteri , lihat itu.."

" Astaga itu Xing Cai, ku dengar ia hilang tapi tak kusangka ia ada disini."

" Aku akan kesana menyapanya." Belum sempat Jiang Wei Melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sudah dihentikan oleh Zhuge Liang. " Kenapa?"

" Lihat matanya jiang Wei Ada sesuatu yang berbeda."

" Anda benar perdana menteri."

* * *

Ya seperti yang saya sampaikan diatas, jangan bertanya atau berpikir tentang hal yang berkaitan tentang tahun karena saya sama sekali gx ngerti.

Maaf ya Jika endingnya ngegantung lagi. NO COMMENT from author

anyway ada yang mau ngereview?

UPDATE NEXT WEEK


	11. Chapter 11 My Friend

Yap Back w/ me again, author yang kaga jelas asal usulnya.

Oh ya untuk Bagian Wei Yu, Lu Xun, Zhou Ying sekarang akan saya tulis SET saja ( Shadow Executioner Team )

Ok seperti biasa saya akan mereply review sodara –sodara dolo

Black Roses : Terima kasih karena anda sudah mau membaca dan mendukung cerita saya yang aslinya cacad ini. Akan saya usahakan agar tetap menarik.

Ferz Maru : Hmmm.

Yap To the story.

**[Forest outside Lu Jiang, SET]**

" G-Gan Ning" Seru Lu Xun terkejut saat ia melihat mantan teman seperjuangan yang sekarang di tugaskan untuk menangkapnya.

" Kalian ada di sini rupanya, saatnya ikut denganku." Balas Gan Ning.

" Jendral Gan Ning, Tolong hentikan." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Hei Lu Xun. Kau tidak sadar kalau dia sudah …. " Seru Wei Yu.

" Tentu saja, aku tau. Tapi apakah benar kita harus melawannya? "

" Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan, Jendral Gan Ning kenapa?" Tanya Zhou Ying.

" Dia." Seru Lu Xun.

" Sudah." Sambung Wei Yu.

" Dikendalikan oleh shadow." Seru Lu Xun dan Wei Yu.

" APA? Lalu harus bagaimana?"

" Entahlah, Bagaimana menurutmu Wei Yu."

" Kalau aku sih tidak keberatan menghabisinya, tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Maksudku dia kan temanmu."

" Aku tidak mungkin melukainya. Tapi jika dia tidak di kalahkan, kita tidak akan bisa lolos dari sini. Jadi Aku minta kau saja yang melawannya, tapi aku mohon jangan sampai dia mati."

" Baiklah, akan ku coba."

" Hehehe, Pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai? Aku sudah bosan. Hahahaha Kalian pasti akan ikut denganku kembali ke Jian Ye." Seru Gan Ning sambil melesat kearah SET dengan Bladenya itu.

" Dalam mimpimu." Seru Wei Yu. 'Wild Wolf, Lend me your aid.' Setelah itu Wei Yu Bersiap dalam posisi Bertarungnya siap menghadapi terjangan Gan Ning.

' X-Pirate ' Gan Ning mengayunkan Pedangnya membentuk tanda X, karena kecepatan ayunan pedangnya, Ayunannya itu menimbulkan hawa hitam Berbentuk X yang melesat ke arah Wei Yu yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Meskipun Wei Yu memiliki kecepatan yang luar Biasa, dia tidak dapat menghindari serangan bertubi –tubi Gan Ning tersebut dan akhirnya pada Ayunan terakhir dimana Hawa yang di keluarkan paling besar, hawa itu menghantam tubuh Wei Yu.

" Wei Yu, Kau tidak apa – apa kan ? " Tanya Zhou Ying.

" Ugh, Tentu saja tidak apa – apa. " Seru Wei Yu Berusaha kembali Berdiri sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat hantaman tadi. " Kau tangguh Juga, tapi aku tidak akan pernah kalah."

" Hahaha Kita lihat saja Pemberontak."

" Pemberontak hah? Aku punya nama, Aku adalah Wei Yu, A Son of Wild Wolf." Seru Wei Yu sambil melompat keatas. Belum Sempat Wei Yu melalukan sesuatu Gan Ning sudah kembali menyerang, dia Menyerang kearah Zhou Ying.

' Poisonate ' Gan Ning Melempar Bola Berwarna Hijau itu kearah Zhou Ying. Dengan Cepat Wei Yu Melesat kearah Zhou Ying dan menerima serangan itu menggantikan Zhou Ying.

" Huh, Kenapa tidak terjadi apa – apa sudah lah akan kulanjutkan seranganku." Sekali lagi Wei Yu melompat kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang Double Volge itu. " Lu Xun, Lindungi Zhou Ying Cepat."

" Baik."

'Tornado Flame' Seru Wei Yu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menuju kearah Gan Ning. Ujung Double Volgenya menggesek Kayu pohon dan membuat percikan api yang menghasilkan aura api yang membara di Mata Double Volgenya itu. Karena kecepatan tubuhnya terbentuklah Pusaran angin di sekitarnya. Pusaran angin di tambah dengan Aura Api tersebut Menerjang Gan Ning, Mencabik – cabik dan membakar tubuhnya.

" AAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! Sialan Kenapa ini ?" Teriak Gan Ning Kesakitan.

" Ups, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu berlebihan. Argh, _ kenapa Pandanganku menjadi buram dan kenapa Tubuhku begitu lemas._" Seru Wei Yu kemudian ia terjatuh, yang kemudian di ikuti Gan Ning yang juga terjatuh.

" WEI YU!." Seru Zhou Ying.

" GAN NING!" seru Lu Xun.

" Huh Lu Xun, ternyata kau ada disini kawan. Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Seru Gan Ning.

" Tidak apa – Apa."

" Oh ya Yang mulia Quan mencarimu, sebenarnya aku datang untuk membantumu tapi Ingatanku Cuma sampai saat aku akan meninggalkan istana Jian Ye, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu."

" Lebih Baik, Kau tidak mengingatnya."

" Ouch, orang itu yang bersama tuan Putri, Apakah aku yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

" ….. " Lu Xun hanya terdiam.

" Jawab Aku Lu Xun."

" Bisa di bilang kau dan juga bisa di bilang bukan kau."

" Apa maksudnya, kau kan tau aku tidak suka kata yang membingungkan."

" ….., _aku tak boleh memberi tau Gan Ning tentang Shadow ini._"

" Jika kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya sudahlah, Yang terpenting kita Bawa orang tersebut ke dokter yang ada di Lu Jiang terlebih dahulu."

" Kau benar Gan Ning."

" Aku akan menggendongnya. Kau dan Tuan Putri Tunggangi saja kuda kalian."

**[ Bai Di Castle, North Gate. Shu Force – Zhao Ce's Unit ]**

" Akhirnya kita sampai. " Seru Xing Xiang.

" Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuka gerbang ini." Balas Zhao ce.

" Tapi masalahnya kita tidak punya Ram Untuk mendobraknya."

" Tidak masalah kau lihat saja ini. ' Expulsion ' " Seru Zhao Ce, Dengan gerakan yang sama pada saat ia menghancurkan Tembok labirin, ia menghancurkan Gerbang Utara Bai Di. " Sudah ku bilangkan ini tidak ada apa – apanya."

Saat debu dan asap yang ditimbulkan saat gerbang itu roboh menghilang. Mereka berdua melihat kedalam dan yang dilihat mereka adalah kumpulan shadow.

" Astaga Di Dalam ternyata masih ada begitu banyak." Seru Xing Xiang.

" Tenang Xing, Kelihatannya mereka hanya Shadow tingkat lemah, Meskipun begitu kau harus tetap Dekat dengan ku."

" Baik."

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari masuk, baru saja mereka menapakkan kaki di dalam Istana tersebut, mereka sudah di sambut oleh para shadow tersebut dengan Serangan. ' Lightning Strike ' ' OmniHowl' Tetapi karena hanya shadow tingkat rendah maka Semuanya dengan mudah dikalahkan.

" Phew, sepertinya sudah aman."

" Kau benar Xing."

Aura kedua orang tersebut pun menghilang begitu juga dengan efek pada senjata mereka.

" Sekarang haruskah kita pergi membantu Zhuge lIang ?" Tanya Xing.

" Baiklah."

**[ Bai Di Castle South Gate-Shu Force, Zhuge Liang's Unit ]**

" Prajurit, Bersiaplah. Kau Juga Jiang Wei." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Apa ? kita akan menyerang Xing Cai ?"

" Kita tak punya pilihan, kelihatannya dia mau menyerang kita."

Yap sekian dlo, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di jelasin di chap ne.

Tapi kalo ada yang bingung. ditanyain z dari review.

Okay?

Review, Onegai !


	12. Chapter 12 GoodBye Wei Yu

Yap kembali lagi dengan saya author yang sangat tak jelas ini.

Wah judul kali ini terlihat begitu aneh kan, apakah anda penasaran apa yang akan terjadi?

ya sebelum kalian simak aku mau mereply review sodara - sodar terlebih dahulu.

Ferz : Bisakah anda tidak membahas hal yang seperti itu ==", Kalau di artikan pengecut dan pecundang itu sama saja.

Kuro Roses-san : yap, semua orang juga pasti bisa melihat jalan cerita yang super simple dan tidak menyenangkan ini, anyway thx.

Yap Into The Story

* * *

**[ Bai Di Castle South Gate-Shu Force, Zhuge Liang's Unit ]**

" Jiang Wei, ayo kita serang Xing Cai. " Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Kelihatannya kita sudah tidak punya pilihan lain kan, kalau begitu ayolah. "

Seluruh prajurit Shu maju terlebih dahulu.

' Earth Bind '

Xing Cai Dengan Sebuah lompatan dan menancapkan Tridentnya ke tanah menimbulkan Gempa yang membuat tanah retak dan mengikat prajurit shu di retakannya.

' Earth Coffin '

Retakan tanah tadi kembali merapat dan menjepit semua prajurit shu tersebut sampai mati.

" Whoa, kalau saja aku kena, pasti aku sudah mati." Seru Jiang Wei. " Perdana menteri, anda baik – baik saja ? "

" Tentu Jiang Wei, Tapi jika kita terjebak kita benar benar akan mati."

**[ BaiDi Castle. Shu Force – Zhao Ce's Unit ]**

" Suara itu, apakah mereka sedang bertarung. Sial ! Kita harus cepat Xing, aku merasakan hawa Shadow yang lumayan kuat dan arahnya dari gerbang selatan. " Seru Zhao Ce.

" Kau benar, aku juga merasakannya, Hawa Dingin yang ingin membunuh."

**[ Bai Di Castle South Gate-Shu Force, Zhuge Liang's Unit ]**

" Perdana menteri, anda dari belakang saja, panggillah alam untuk membantu anda seperti biasa. Sementara anda sedang dalam proses , aku akan menyediakan waktu untuk anda. " Seru Jiang Wei

" Terima kasih Jiang Wei."

Zhuge Liang pun memulai proses untuk memakai kekuatan alam.

" Kau kira akan kubiarkan! " Seru Xing Cai.

Xing Cai melesat kearah Zhuge liang siap untuk membunuhnya. Tapi ia dihentikan oleh tusukan tombak Jiang Wei di Bahunya.

" Kau mengganggu saja. Akan kumusnahkan kau terlebih dahulu." Seru Xing Cai

" Itu yang kutunggu, Perdana menteri, jangan khawatirkan aku! Siapkan saja proses anda."

Xing Cai kembali menyerang dengan Tridentnya, tapi serangan itu di tahan oleh Jiang Wei, kemudian Jiang Wei membalas dengan tusukan bertubi – tubi tapi Xing Cai dengan Tenangnya melangkah kebelakan bisa menangkis serangan itu.

" Jiang Wei aku sudah selesai." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Lanjutkan perdana Menteri."

' O maddening gale of the spirits of the earth . . . Stalagmite! '

Batu tajam muncul dari permukaan tanah dimana Xing Cai berdiri, dengan cepat Xing Cai melompat keudara.

' Got you, O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder Blade! '

Awan Hitam datang dan berkumpul diatas Xing Cai, Awan tersebut melepaskan sebuah kilat yang Tajam dan menyambar Xing Cai.

" Bagus perdana menteri kita berhasil ! "

" Jangan senang dulu Jiang Wei." Gumam Zhuge Liang

" Hahahahahaha! Lumayan tangguh juga kau kakek tua. Tapi aku takkan terlukan karena gigitan semut tersebut. Hahahahaha!." Tawa Xing Cai.

" Jiang Wei, Kau bisa tahan dia sebentar lagi ? aku akan memakainya ! "

" Baiklah."

Jiang wei pun maju menuju Xing cai dengan Tombak di tangannya.

" Xing Cai sadarlah ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

**[ BaiDi Castle South Gate, Shu Force – Zhao Ce's Unit ]**

" Gawat Jiang Wei maju menyerangnya. " Seru Xing Xiang.

" Tenang, Ayo Xing. " Seru Zhao Ce.

' Fierce Tiger, I Know you can help me!'

' Cutie Leopard, You'll borrow me your power Right?'

" Sekarang Xing ! "

' Lightning Cover ' seru Xing Xiang sambil memfokuskan tenaganya ke tombak Jiang Wei, dan membuat tombak Jiang Wie di aliri Listrik. Serangan Jiang Wei tersebut berhasil membuat Xing Cai terluka.

" Kenapa kali ini serangan ku berhasil ?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

" Serangan kalian yang sebelumnya juga berhasil." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Huh? Tapi dia tidak kelihatan terluka . "

" Itu karena yang kalian serang adalah Wanita itu. Tapi sekarang karena bantuanku yang kau serang adalah Shadow yang mengendalikannya." Jawab Xing Xiang.

" Maksudmu Xing Cai dikendalikan Shadow dan kami melukainya bukan shadownya ? " tanya Jiang Wei.

" Setelah ini berakhir aku yakin kau baru bisa mengerti."

" Prosesku sudah selesai, aku akan memakainya." Seru Zhuge Liang

" Zhao Ce sekarang! " perintah Xing Xiang.

' Tiger Spirit ' Aura harimau melesat ke arah Zhuge Liang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" Kekuatan apa ini? Baiklah Sekarang Waktunya. 'O countless falling stars, come forth! Meteor Storm! ' "

Beribu ribu meteor muncul dari langit dan melesat kearah Xing Cai.

' Unyielding aegis ! Barrier '

Sebuah pelindung muncul dan menahan semua meteor – meteor itu.

" Xing Cai, itu sudah cukup. Kita kembali lain kali." Seru Seseorang yang tampak licik.

" Baiklah, kalian tunggu pembalasanku." Seru Xing Cai.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang.

" Perdana menteri, kau lihat orang yang menyelamatkan Xing Cai tadi ? " Tanya Jiang Wei.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihatnya, Musuh terbesarku Sima Yi. " Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Untung saja kami sempat datang. Jika tidak pasti Orang yang kalian sebut Xing Cai itu sudah mati." Seru Xing Xiang

" Kenapa bisa begitu ? " tanya Zhuge Liang.

" Seranganmu yang terakhir itu perdana menteri, Karena kau ku beri kekuatanku, makanya Sima Yi datang menyelamatkannya. Jika Tadi aku tidak memberikannya, bukan Cuma Xing Cai saja yang mati kalian juga mungkin akan mati." Jawab Zhao Ce.

" Ya karena dengan kekuatan kalian, kalian hanya menyerang Xing Cai saja, tapi Dengan Kekuatan yang yang diberikan tadi yang kami sebut dengan Guardian, Maka seranganmu bisa hanya menyerang Shadow yang mengendalikannya saja." Sambung Xing Xiang.

" Maksudnya para shadow ini seperti parasit ya? " Tanya Jiang Wei.

" Begitu lah, jika orang yang dikendalikannya sudah mati maka ia akan mengendalikan orang yang disekitarnya lagi." Jawab Xing Xiang.

" Jadi karena kalian memiliki 'Guardian' ini kalian menjadi tidak bisa di kendalikan ?" Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Seperti yang kita duga dari strategis naga Tidur. " Seru Zhao Ce.

" Para Jin itu sebenarnya dari mana mereka mendapatkan pasukan yang disebut shadow ini." Seru Jiang Wei.

" Sudahlah, Ayo kita kibarkan bendera Shu disini dan membakar bendera Jin. " Seru Zhuge Liang.

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang – SET ]**

" Bagaiman keadaannya ? " Tanya Lu Xun.

" Sepertinya ia terkena semacam racun yang akan memakan habis sel di dalam tubuhnya dan aku minta maaf aku baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti ini, jadi bisa ku bilang belum ada penawarnya."

" *Gasp* Racun, pasti saat itu, dia menolongku dari bola hijau yang di lemparkan Gan Ning Ke arahku dan sebagai akibatnya dia yang menerimanya." Seru Zhou Ying. " Semua ini Salahku."

" Tidak Xiao Ying, kau tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah aku yang menyerang kalian? "

" Huh Jendral Gan Ning menyerang kalian siapa mereka sebenarnya Jendral ?"

" Oh tidak aku mengira mereka mata – mata makanya aku menyerang tapi ternyata mereka hanya penduduk biasa."

" Oh Begitu, Biarkanlah dia tinggal di klinik ini dulu, aku akan mencoba menemukan penawarnya."

" Baiklah Ying Ming, kita harus mengumpulkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat penawar racun, kau pasti tahu mana yang bisa di jadikan obatkan?" Seru Gan Ning

" Ya, tapi bagaimana denganmu Xiao Ying? Apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya Lu Xung

" Tidak aku disini saja. Aku akan menemaninya."

Lu Xun dan Gan Ning pun keluar untuk mencari obat.

**[ Hutan daerah Lu Jiang. Lu Xun and Gan Ning ]**

" Lu Xun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku dan kenapa aku menyerang kalian, sekarang kau harus memberitahuku Lu Xun, mungkin saja aku bisa kembali menyerang kalian."

" Tidak kau tidak akan menyerang kami lagi. " Jawab Lu Xun " _Jika saja aku ikut melawan Gan Ning semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku Wei Yu, Zhou Ying."_

" Kenapa begitu ?"

" Sudahlah kita lupakan ini, ayo kita cari bahan – bahan yang bisa dijadikan obat."

**[ Luo Yang Castle ]**

" Maafkan aku Death, Kami tidak berhasil di Shu dan di Wu kami hanya berhasil melenyapkan satu orang saja." Seru Sima Yi.

" Tidak apa satu per satu akan kita habisi mereka. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Death.

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang. Zhou Ying and Wei Yu.]**

" Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, jika saja aku bisa membantu saat itu dan tidak lemah seperti ini semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi." Tangis Zhou Ying.

* * *

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Penasaran ? Penasaran ? *di keroyok rame - rame karena heboh.

Yap kalo ada yang bingung dengan penjelasan Zhao ce dan XIng Xiang. Tanya nya lewat Review aja Ya?

Update Next Week.

See Ya! Review?


	13. Chapter 13 Losing Hope,Revenge and Love?

Hahahaha I'm Back, The Mad Author.

Emmm, karena saya gila makanya pada chap sebelumnya saya lupa buat disclaimer. jadi saya buat sekarang ya.

DISCLAIMER : SEMUA QUOTE SPELL BUKAN MILIK SAYA.

ya sekian dah, nah sekarang saya akan membalas REVIEW.

BlackRoses : Emmm, maksudnya begini, kekuatan cacad yang saya ciptakan truz diberinama 'Guardian' Ini cuma bisa melukai shadow jadi kalau terjadi perang antar manusia dengan manusia, maka kekuatan ini kaga ada gunanya, sementara serangan manusia yang tidak memiliki 'Guardian' ini mereka kaga bisa nyerang shadow kecuali kalo dibantu ama yang punya. Moga " tambah bingung. *Di Bakar rame-rame.

Tenkuryuu : Ya, sebenarnya karena saya sudah memakai terlalu banyak OC saya berniat untuk menghilangkan 1 atau 2 tapi ya Pikiran author gila ini bisa berubah kapan saja.  
Mengenai Zhou Ying ama XIng Xiang, emmm ntar spoiler lagi kalo saya bilang disini.

Sekian Basa Basi author gila ini.

Happy reading.

* * *

**[BaiDi Castle, Shu Force.]**

" sekarang Bai Di castle sudah kembali menjadi daerah kita, apa tindakan kita selanjutnya perdana menteri?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Para Wu itu ingin menguasai Shu kan? "

" Mungkin begitu karena mereka menyerang Bai Di."

" Kalau begitu sebelum kita diserang lagi, kita yang harus menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu. "

" Anda benar perdana menteri. Apakah kita harus menyerang Jian Ping ? "

" Tidak kita akan menyerang Wu dari dalam. Siapkan Kapal kita akan menyerang Wu di Chi Bi. "

" Tapi itu akan membuat kita terjebak, Anda sendiri pernah bergabung dengan Wu untuk menyerang Wei di Chi Bi kan? Anda pasti tahu kekuatan laut Wu sangatlah hebat !"

" Itu karena musuh sekaligus temanku Zhou Yu ada disana. Tapi sekarang tanpa dia, aku rasa kekuatan Wu akan jatuh."

" Tapi menurut Kabar, ada seorang strategis baru di Wu meskipun dia masih muda namun dia sangat berbakat. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

" Hmm, aku juga ingin menemuinya. Baiklah Kita akan menyerang Wu Dari Chi Bi kemudian membelah menyerang ke 2 arah, yang 1 kearah Bai Di dan yang 1 lagi kearah Jian Ye."

" Tapi, apakah itu akan berhasil maksudku prajurit kita…"

" Tidak perlu takut, kita akan menyerang secara tiba – tiba, kita akan menyamar menjadi kapal pedagang lalu sesuai dengan 'Sun Tzu art of War' kita akan menyerang secepat angin dan seganas Api." Potong Zhuge liang

*Soldier Cheering*

" Bagaimana dengan kalian Zhao ce, Xing Xiang ? Kalian ikut? " Tanya Jiang Wei.

" Izinkan kami mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu." Seru Xing Xiang. " Ayo ikut dengan ku Zhao Ce." Tambah Xing Xiang sambil menarik Zhao Ce.

" Hei! Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Zhao Ce pun diseret Xing Xiang masuk ke salah satu tenda.

" Xing! Kau tidak berpikir untuk ikut dengan mereka kan?"

" Ya, aku berpikir begitu! "

" Pasti soal mimpi bodoh yang kuceritakan padamu itukan?"

" Itu bukan mimpi bodoh, Zuo Ci adalah seorang mystic, dia tak mungkin salah. Menurutnya satu – satunya cara mengalahkan jin adalah menyatukan kekuatan 3 kerajaan, tapi karena Wei Sudah hancur maka yang tersisa hanyalah Wu dan Shu, Apa kau mau membiarkan yang seharusnya bekerja sama menghancurkan 1 sama lain ?" Seru Xing Xiang.

" Apa urusannya denganku ? Siapa pun yang menguasai China tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

" Grrr! Kau ini, Lagian kau tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

" Tidak sedikitpun aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

" Argh! Baiklah aku akan pergi bersama mereka, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku juga."

" Xing! Kau tidak Ingat Para Shadow itu mengincarmu!"

" Aku tidak peduli, Lagian aku ingin bertemu dengannya, 'Astral Princess' yang lain selain diriku."

" Baik! Baik! Aku ikut denganmu ! Tapi ingat aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

" Nah, Kenapa tidak setuju saja sih tadi?"

" _Aku hanya setuju karena kau memaksaku, Huh! Lagian kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya? Apa karena tugasku? Jika memang benar kenapa aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya? Argh! Sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi."_

**[Hutan daerah Lu Jiang, Lu Xun and Gan Ning ]**

" Gan Ning, aku rasa semua ini sudah cukup, Ayo kita kembali."

" Lu Xun, apakah kau merasakan kita sedang di awasi? "

" Tidak. _Tentu saja aku merasakannya ini kan hawa shadow tapi Gan Ning ada disini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tentu saja'._"

" Kau Yakin? "

" Ya."

" Jika seorang strategis saja tidak merasakannya pasti itu Cuma khayalanku saja."

Seekor Shadow tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, shadow itu membawa sebuah Pike dan memiliki sayap.

" Sepertinya itu bukan khayalanku tapi Apa kau ini ? kenapa berwujud bayangan begitu?" seru Gan Ning sambil bersiap menghadapi serangan.

" Gan Ning, Mundur! Dia bukan tandinganmu, Jangan sampai kau di kendalikannya lagi!."

" Lagi? Berarti makhluk ini yang membuatku melukai bocah itu! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Gan Ning pun langsung maju untuk menebas Shadow itu.

" Tidak Terlambat!" Seru Lu Xun.

"_Belum terlambat Lu Xun gunakan kekuatanku dan berikan sedikit kepada senjata Gan Ning."_

" _Baiklah Lu YI, _'O, Mighty Phoenix, Bless me with your gentle Flame.' 'Phoenix Down'."

Sebuah Bulu Yang berwarna merah keemasan masuk kedalam tubuh Gan Ning dan memberikannya Sayap dan membuat pedangnya berwarna keemasan.

" Kekuatan ini…. Baiklah ' Pirate Burning Havoc ' " Seru Gan Ning melompat dan turun dengan tebasan pedang yang berapi tapi sayang Shadow tersebut sudah terbang terlebih dahulu.

' Sun Beam '

Lu Xun menembakan sebuah Laser dari tangannya kearah shadow tersebut tetapi sekali lagi shadow tersebut menghindar karena kecepatannya saat di udara sangatlah cepat.

" Kecepatannya sangatlah cepat Lu Xun."

" Aku tahu kita harus mencari celah, tidak aku akan membuat celah saat dia menghindar dari seranganku kau langsung menyerangnya."

" Baiklah."

' Feng Dive '

Lu Xun dengan kecepatnya ia terbang seolah – olah seperti sebuah panah berapi yang di tembakan dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, sesuai dugaan Kecepatan Lu Xun tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan Shadow itu. Shadow itu menghindar kebawah tempat dimana Gan Ning Sudah bersiap melancarkan serangannya.

' Phoenix Slash '

Gan Ning memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya pada tangannya dan melancarkan 7 buah tebasan pada Shadow itu dengan pedang nya yang memiliki aura api itu sehingga membakar habis Shadow itu.

" Kita berhasil Lu Xun. Sekarang kau harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa mau makhluk tersebut."

" Huh! Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan."

Lu Xun pun menceritakan semua tentang Shadow tersebut dan bagaimana shadow itu mengontrol Jin dan Sekaligus Wu.

" Makhluk yang bernama Shadow ini, aku akan membantumu memusnahkannya. Tapi Lu Xun sebelum itu menurut Scout ada kapal pedagang aneh yang menuju Chi Bi, Kau mau kesana mungkin ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Shadow ini."

" Tentu tapi setelah Wei Yu Sembuh."

" Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita bawa Semua ini dan berikan kepada Dokter itu."

" Ya kabarnya bunga phoenix adalah penawar racun yang paling efektif."

" Marilah kita berharap dia akan sembuh."

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke Klinik tersebut.

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang. SET and Gan Ning.]**

" Kita sampai." Seru Gan Ning.

" Oh kalian kembali."

" Ini bunga phoenix yang kami kumpulkan." Seru Lu Xun sambil menyerahkan Bunga Phoenix yang ia kumpulkan.

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar akan ku buat menjadi obat."

Tabib itu pun masuk ke ruangannya dan membuat Obat.

" Zhou Ying tenang saja dia pasti akan baik – baik saja." Seru Lu Xun Mencoba menghiburnya.

" …. " Namun Zhou Ying Hanya terdiam.

" Obatnya sudah selesai, sekarang biarkanlah dia minum ini."

Wei Yu yang sekarat hanya bisa meneguk saja, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang di teguknya itu.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" Aku benar – benar minta maaf sepertinya kondisinya tidak membaik. Paling lama ia akan bertahan hanya 2 hari lagi."

" Tidak Mungkin! Ini Tidak mungkin! " tangis Zhou Ying.

" Baiklah aku akan mengundurkan diri dulu." Seru Tabib Itu

" _Wei Yu_ … " Seru Lu Xun dengan nada rendah sambil menundukan kepalanya tapi mata merah dan berair itu tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

Lu Xun pun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tegar kemudian ia berpikir "_Meskipun kita baru bertemu tapi kau sudah kuanggap sebagai teman baikku, aku akan membalaskan dendammu dan juga orang tuamu."_

" Zhou Ying, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? " tanya Lu Xun.

" Aku akan menunggu sampai dia sembuh, meskipun tabib itu mengatakan seperti itu, aku tidak peduli! Selama dia masih hidup berarti masih ada cara menyembuhkannya."

"_Zhou Ying,_ Baiklah tapi aku akan melanjutkan tujuannya yaitu membalaskan dendam orang tuanya."

" Apakah kau juga pergi untuk membalaskan kematiannya ? " tanya Zhou Ying.

" Tentu saja tidak, karena aku memiliki suatu Firasat jika kau berada disampingnya dia akan tetap hidup." Seru Lu Xun sambil tersenyum.

" Gan Ning, ayo kita pergi ke kapal pedagang mencurigakan itu. Seperti dugaanmu mungkin saja Kapal itu ada hubungannya dengan para shadow ini."

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan naik Kapal Bajak Lautku yang dulu saja, supaya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah Lu Xun yang sedang dicari."

" Oh Ya Zhou Ying, Setelah Wei Yu bangun, Pergilah ke Chi Bi agar kita bisa berkumpul kembali."

" Baik."

* * *

Sepertinya cerita saya ini semakin Cacad ya?

emm sudahlah, UPdatenya MINGGU DEPAN!

Berniatkah Sodara - sodara sekalian mereview ?


	14. Chapter 14 The Bond

Saya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan FF saya ini, setelah saya baca dari awal ceritanya sama sekali enggak NYAMBUNG!

Yaaaaa, namanya juga authornya GILA, kalo sudah GILA ya begini karyanya.

Baiklah sekarang ngereply review dlo dah

BlackRoses : Tidak bnar Wei Yu mungkin saja akan mati, tapi untuk pastinya ada di chap ne**.**

**WARNING : Chapter Ini mengandung KEGILAAN TINGKAT TINGGI, Jika anda sedang BAD MOOD. Saya sarankan JANGAN DI BACA!.**

Anyway To the Story

* * *

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying]**

Wei Yu melihat Zhou ying yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih mencoba Berbicara.

" Hmm, Zhou Ying kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Kita kan baru bertemu untuk beberapa hari saja, bahkan aku rasa kita belum bisa disebut sebagai teman, Benarkan?"

" Jika yang kau katakan itu benar kenapa kau selalu melindungiku? Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku waktu itu, jadi sekarang aku yang akan berbaring dan kau bisa pergi membalas dendam orang tuamu."

" Aku tidak tau kenapa aku ingin melindungimu, mungkin karena ibumu yang menyuruhku, Tapi aku tidak tau juga karena bisa saja aku mengabaikannya, aku rasa mungkin karena aku punya suatu alasan lain."

" Alasan lain, apa itu? "

" Kurasa karena Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya, tapi apa sebaiknya tidak ku katakan ? Baiklah begini saja, kau yakin aku bisa sembuh kan?"

" Tentu saja."

" Baiklah jika aku sembuh dan bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ini aku akan mengatakannya, tapi jika tidak, aku juga ingin mengatakannya tapi kan jika aku tidak sembuh berarti aku mati, setauku orang mati tidak bisa berbicara jadi jika aku tidak sembuh itu berarti aku tidak akan mengatakannya bagaimana?" tanya Wei Yu sambil Tersenyum.

" Baiklah, aku setuju."

2 Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat dan kelihatannya kondisi Wei Yu semakin parah, tepat pada malam di hari itu.

" Haha, sepertinya kau tidak akan mendengarkan alasan lain itu Zhou Ying, *Cough* *Cough* sepertinya semuanya sudah mulai melayang rasanya mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan…."

Belum sempat Wei Yu menyelesaikan kata –kata itu Wei Yu sudah menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

" Wei Yu! Tidak! Wei Yu! " Tangis Zhou Ying.

Malam itu adalah malam yang begitu indah, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya, begitu juga bintang – bintang yang ada dilangit. Sungguh semua orang pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan di malam seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk Zhou Ying.

**[ Chang Jiang River,Pirate Fleet. Gan Ning & Lu Xun.]**

" 2 hari telah berlalu, kira – kira apa yang terjadi dengan tuan putri dan anak itu ya ? Menurut tabib itu anak itu hanya akan bertahan selama 2 hari."

" Menurutku sesuatu yang Luar Biasa akan terjadi malam ini, lihatlah Gan Ning, Bulan dan Bintang – bintang itu, mereka bersinar dengan Terangnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat malam seperti ini. Jadi aku yakin pasti sesuatu yang luar Biasa akan terjadi. "

**[ Chang Jiang River ( Other Side), Merchant Ship. Shu Force.]**

" Malam ini sungguh indah, pasti sesuatu yang luar Biasa akan terjadi. " Seru Penasihat Naga tidur tersebut.

" Anda benar malam ini begitu indah, suasana tenang malam ini sangat begitu nyaman." Seru Jiang Wei.

**[ Chang Jian River Merchant Ship's Cabin.]**

" Zhao Ce kenapa di malam yang begitu indah ini kau hanya berbaring di tempat tidur saja, ayo keluar dan nikmati malam ini." Seru Xing Xiang.

" Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi berkumpul bersama Jiang Wei Dan Zhuge liang saja."

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying]**

" Malam ini begitu indah tapi kenapa ? Kenapa kau harus pergi dimalam yang begitu indah ini?" tangis Zhou Ying. Zhou ying menangis terus menerus malam itu sampai dia kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

**[ Death And Life Bridge. Wei Yu]**

" Jadi ini jembatan hidup dan mati. Huh Siapa itu di depan ? Tunggu dulu itu kan Penasihat Zhou dan Jendral Wei, kedua orang itu lah yang kutemui pada saat itu.

**[ Pillars of Awakening. Zhou Ying]**

" Huh dimana aku? Tempat apa ini?"

" Lihat Xiao, itu putrimu." Seru Da Qiao.

" Zhou Ying? "

" MaMa dan bibi Da, kenapa kalian ada disini? Apakah aku menangis sampai aku mati?"

" Zhou Ying mana mungkin kau bisa menangis sampai mati ? Benarkan Jie?"

" Tentu saja, Bibi tidak pernah mendengar ada yang menangis sampai mati." Tawa Da Qiao.

" Oh Ya bicara soal itu, berarti sebelum kau terbangun di sini kau menangiskan Zhou Ying ?" tanya ibu tersebut kepada anaknya.

" Benar. "

" Kenapa kau menangis Zhou Ying? " Tanya Da Qiao

" Itu karena Wei Yu, Dia Meninggal…."

" Astaga. Maaf Zhou Ying Bibi tidak tau."

" Tidak Apa – apa. Lagi Pula ini salahku, dia meninggal dikarenakan melindungiku, seorang putri yang tidak bisa apa – apa."

" Hmm, bukannya MaMa sudah memberikanmu kekuatan Zhou Ying?" Tanya Xiao Qiao.

" Mungkin memang Sudah tapi aku saja yang tidak bisa memakainya, jika saja aku bisa memakainya pasti Wei Yu tidak akan….. "

" Jadi begitu, Baiklah sekarang kau harus percaya pada dirimu dan juga kekuatan itu, malam ini langit sangat indah karena mereka ingin membantumu. Sekarang kau keluar dari sini dan pakailah kekuatanmu untuk menolong Wei Yu. Okay ?"

" Baiklah, tapi jika tidak bisa, Aku harus bagaimana?"

" Kau pasti bisa, Benarkan Jie?"

" Ya."

**[ Death And Life Bridge. Wei Yu]**

" Ahh, Wei Yu tidak kusangka, aku akan bertemu denganmu ditempat ini , secepat ini." Seru Zhou Yu.

" Penasihat Zhou benar, Wei Yu Cepat Di Sini."

" Ya, mungkin inilah takdir, mungkin saja aku akan berada disini setelah bertemu dengan kalian saat itu, tapi dikarenakan suatu hal, Kedatanganku kesini sedikit di Tunda."

" Tapi Wei Yu Belum Bisa Disini, Belum Waktu Wei Yu." Seru Wei Yan.

" Tapi aku sudah mati jendral Wei."

" Wei Yan benar Wei Yu kau belum seharusnya disini."

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang. Zhou Ying. ]**

" Aku harus percaya pada diriku dan kekuatanku. Baiklah.' O Great Power of the Sky, I trust You!' "

Zhou Ying pun dikelilingi aura Cahaya yang sangat indah, 2 buah sayap tumbuh di belakangnya. Panah yang ia pakai berubah menjadi sebuah harpa. Benar – benar jika dilihat dia akan kelihatan seperti malaikat.

" Kekuatan ini, sekarang aku akan memakainya. ' O Beauty Night, Lend Me your power and Return his Soul From the Death and Life Bridge….. RESURRECTION!'

**[ Death And Life Bridge. Wei Yu]**

" Huh kenapa ini, kenapa tubuhku bercahaya?"

" Ini lah yang kami maksudnya kau belum seharusnya berada disini, Sampai kita bertemu lagi nanti Wei Yu." Seru Zhou Yu.

**[ Klinik, Lu Jiang. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying. ]**

" Aku kembali, semua kekuatanku kembali, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

" Wei Yu, Syukurlah, sepertinya aku berhasil."

Setelah itu Zhou Ying tidak sadarkan diri dan semua Aura cahaya dan Sayap serta harpanya menghilang, ia kembali menjadi seorang putri yang membawa Panah.

" Gawat, apa yang terjadi sebaiknya aku memanggil Tabib itu."

Wei Yu pun pergi menemui tabib itu.

" Sungguh keajaiban di tengah malam yang indah ini, Kau sembuh anak muda!."

" Ya tapi lupakan itu, temanku itu tidak sadarkan diri, bisakah aku memeriksanya?"

" Baiklah."

Tabib itu pun memeriksa keadaan Zhou Ying.

" Temanmu baik – baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan dan tertidur. "

" Syukurlah. _Malam ini benar – benar sungguh luar biasa, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya aku terpaksa harus mengatakan hal itu padanya_."

Semalaman itu Wei Yu duduk di samping tempat tidur Zhou Ying dan memandang keluar jendela untuk menikmati malam itu. Pada saat Bulan sudah mulai menghilang begitu juga bintang – bintang dan Sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang besar yang disebut matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Zhou Ying terbangun.

" Kau sudah bangun Zhou Ying?"

" Wei Yu, Kau, Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

" Tentu saja bukan."

" Lalu kau bukan hantu kan?"

" Tentu saja."

" Berarti kau benar – benar Wei Yu kan?"

" Tentu saja."

" Syukurlah, kelihatannya aku berhasil. " Tanpa sadar Zhou Ying sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera memeluk Wei Yu.

" ummm, Zhou Ying. B- Bisa Tolong lepaskan? " Tanya Wei Yu gugup.

" Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Seru Zhou Ying, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat malu.

" Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

" Tidak ini pasti karena cahaya matahari itu. Sudahlah Sekarang bisakah kau memberi tau kepada ku alasan lain itu."

" Emm, baiklah, itu ka-karena mungkin, ini hanya mungkin ya, Mungkin aku menyukaimu. " Seru Wei Yu dengan wajah merah padamnya.

" Tee hee, lalu mungkin aku juga sama, Oh ya kenapa Wajahmu juga memerah." Tanya Zhou Ying.

" Ini karena Mataharinya."

" Kau mengucapkannya tidak tepat waktu, pada saat matahari terbit tidak akan membuat wajah terlihat merah, pada saat matahari terbenamlah yang membuat Wajah terlihat merah."

" Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan begitu tadi."

" Emm, itu sudahlah lupakan saja hal ini, Lu Xun menyuruh kita menyusulnya. A-Ayo kita pergi ke pelabuhan dan beli sebuah kapal, aku yakin dengan 15 keping emas yang tersisa ini pasti cukup. " Seru Zhou Ying berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Baiklah."

* * *

Nah CHap yang mengandung KEGILAAN INI sudah berakhir.

Maaf setelahnya kalau chap ini benar -benar tidak menyenangkan.

Namun bersediakah para Readers yang terhormat dan masih waras ini mereview Chap Gila karangan Author gila ini?


	15. Chapter 15 Chosen Destiny

Author gila bernama Dikz Aurelius ini kembali lagi dengan cerita gilanya.

nah saya mau ingatkan bahwa chap ini sama sekali tidak memiliki bagian menariknya, jdi ya maaf saja jika mengecewakan.

saya ucapkan terima kasih pada yg sudah ngereview, nah sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya reply reviewnya z ya.

black Roses: saya kaga tau apa nama klinik pada zman itu maklumlah namanya juga authornya gila. jangan terlalu berharap tentang cinta karena author gila ini sama sekali gx mahir dalam hal cinta, soal karakter yg gnggu, ya pastinya ada donk.

Well sudah saya peringatkan bahwa chap ini sama sekali tidak berbobot. Ntar di chap ini ada 1st person view moga" bisa tau yang mana

Enjoy reading dah.

* * *

**[Lu Jiang Port. Wei Yu and Zhou Ying]**

" Akhirnya kita sampai juga di pelabuhan." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Sekarang dimana kita harus mencari kapal." Tanya Wei Yu.

" Aku pun kurang tau, Sudahlah ayo keliling dulu." Seru Zhou Ying.

**[ Chang Jiang river, Pirate Fleet. Gan Ning and Lu Xun ]**

" Lu Xun, sebaiknya kita berlabuh dulu di Xia Kou, kemudian kita ke Kota Jiang Xia untuk menyuplai ransum kita. Karena setelah melewati Xia Kou kita sudah sangat dekat dengan Chi Bi, bisa gawat kalau kita sampai diserang di sana tanpa persediaan."

" Ide bagus Gan Ning, kemungkinan kita di serang sangatlah tinggi, bukan oleh kapal pedangang aneh itu saja, tapi mungkin juga kapal Wu yang ingin menyelidiki kapal pedagang itu juga. Selain itu dengan pergi ke Jiang Xia, kita juga bisa menunggu Zhou ying dan Wei Yu yang sedang menyusul kita."

" _Lu Xun….. kau masih percaya anak itu bisa selamat. _ Kau benar jadi kita seperti membunuh dua burung dengan sebuah batu ya kan?"

" Tidak, aku tidak suka dengan pepatah itu, aku lebih suka menangkap 2 kupu - kupu dengan sekali ayunan jaring. "

" Kau benar –benar seperti perempuan ya, Lu Xun. Hahahahaha." Tawa Gan Ning mengejek Lu Xun.

" Meskipun penampilanku sudah begini, kau masih bisa mengatakan aku seperti perempuan?" Seru Lu Xun setengah marah.

" Ya memang penampilanmu itu sudah seperti Bad Boy tapi sifatmu itu masih seperti anak perempuan, hahahhaha, lagian kau memilih kubilang seperti perempuan atau seperti laki – laki? " Tanya Gan Ning dengan nada mengejek lagi.

" Tidak keduanya, Aku Ini Laki – Laki!."

**[ Chang Jiang River ( Other Side), Merchant Ship. Shu Force.]**

" Kemarin malam langit begitu indah dan hari ini cuaca begitu cerah, benar –benar membuat semua orang gembira." Seru Xing Xiang.

" Kau benar Xing Xiang." Seru Jiang Wei. " Kita akan langsung mengarah ke Chi Bi kan? "

" Tidak Jiang Wei, kita akan berhenti dulu di Jiang Ling, itu adalah kota terakhir yang berada di jalur Sungai Chang Jiang ini sebelum kita mencapai Chi Bi. Ingat kita berada di daerah musuh, akan berbahaya jika diserang pada saat kita belum siap." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Oh jika begitu aku akan memberitahu Zhao Ce terlebih dahulu agar dia bersiap –siap." Seru Xing Xiang.

" Sebaiknya memang begitu karena kita sudah hampir sampai di Jiang Ling." Seru Zhuge Liang.

**[ Chang Jiang River Merchant Ship's Cabin.]**

" Zhao Ce, Cepat bersiap – siap kita akan memasuki kota Jiang Ling untuk membeli keperluan. " Seru Xing Xiang.

" Terus, apa hubungannya denganku?"

" Huh, kau tidak mau ke kota?"

" Tidak sama sekali, aku disini saja. Lagian kita kan berada di daerah musuh, bisa – bisa kita diserang saat kapal ini kosong, jadi aku tinggal di kapal ini saja untuk menjaganya dari serangan."

" Ahh, Terserah kau saja lah." Seru Xing Xiang sambil berjalan pergi.

" Xing!" seru Zhao ce ditengah- tengah saat Xing Xiang melangkah pergi. " Jaga Dirimu sendiri."

" Kau kira aku ini benar –benar lemah ya?" Dengus Xing Xiang Kesal sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

**[Lu Jiang Port. Wei Yu and Zhou Ying]**

Wei Yu dan Zhou Ying yang mengelilingi Pelabuhan Lu Jiang yang ramai akan para nelayan itu sampai di sebuah dermaga. Disana mereka membeli sebuah kapal kecil yang berharga 10 keping emas, kemudian mereka juga meminta peta agar tidak tersesat.

**[ Chang Jiang River, Vessel. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying]**

" Hmm jadi kita hanya perlu mengikuti arus sungai untuk saat ini, pada saat ada percabangan kita mengambil jalan kanan." Seru Zhou Ying sambil melihat kepeta yang di pegangnya.

" Kurasa kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu Zhou Ying."

" Kenapa? Begitu ?"

" Kelihatannya Arus sungai Chang Jiang kan membawa kita sampai ke Chi Bi."

" Kurasa kau benar."

**[ Chang Jiang River ( Other Side), Merchant Ship. Shu Force.]**

" Kita sudah sampai di Jiang Ling, Xing Xiang mana Zhao Ce?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Katanya, dia tidak mau ke kota, dia akan menjaga kapal ini saja."

" Ya sudah lah ayo kita masuk kekotanya."

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kota Jiang Ling meninggalkan Zhao ce sendirian di kapal itu.

" Huh meskipun aku mengatakan aku akan menjaga kapal ini, tapi sepertinya akan lebih enak jika aku tidur." Seru Zhao Ce. " Baiklah aku tidur saja."

**[ Chang Jiang River, Vessel. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying]**

" Rasanya aku lelah sekali, aku akan beristirahat sebentar." Seru Wei Yu.

**[ Pillar of Destiny. ]**

**Wei Yu**

Aku terbangun di sebuah pilar lagi sama seperti pada saat dulu ketika aku hampir di eksekusi di Jian Ye, hanya saja kali ini hanya ada sebuah pilar dan di permukaan pilar itu aku bisa melihat diriku bersandar di kiri pilar sementara, orang yang aku temui pada saat aku hampir mati saat melawan shadow pertama kali bersama Nona Xiao Qiao bersandar di kanannya.

Di Tengah atas permukaan pilar tersebut terdapat 4 buah lingkaran kecil tersusun membentu persegi empat. aku bisa melihatnya wajah Lu Xun di salah satu dari 2 lingkaran yang dekat dengan ku begitu juga wajah Zhou Ying pada Lingkaran lain yang dekat denganku.

Sementara kedua wajah pada kedua lingkaran yang dekat dengan orang itu, aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi didepanku kini berdiri seseorang dengan jubah hitam jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

**Zhao Ce.**

Sialan, pertama aku tidur di kapal dan sekarang aku terbangun disebuah pilar aneh, dan di pilar itu aku melihat 6 wajah namun yang kukenali Cuma 4, pertama wajah pecundang itu, kemudian Jiang Wei, Xing Xiang dan terakhir aku. Sisanya adalah seorang laki – laki yang kelihatan pintar namun dari gaya rambutnya aku bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang preman. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik menurutku mungkin dia adalah seorang putri yang manja.

Di Bawah 4 Lingkaran kecil yang terdapat wajah Xing, Jiang Wei dan kedua orang itu, aku bisa melihat sebuah tulisan, tulisannya seperti ini ' These are the people that the Guardian Chose.' Aku tidak mengerti bahkan tidak bisa membacanya.

Tapi yang lebih parahnya ada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di depanku, dengan sebuah pedang dan Glaive di tangannya itu, tidak perlu berpikir lagi aku yakin yang ada di depanku itu adalah shadow. Aku pun mulai mengeluarkan kedua tonfaku dan bersiap menghabisinya.

**Wei Yu.**

Orang yang berpakaian hitam itu, mengeluarkan dua tonfa dan sepertinya dia akan segera menyerangku, tapi sebelum dia menyerangku aku akan menyerangnya duluan.

* * *

Sudah saya katakan chap ini bener" kaga berbobot kan?

Soal pillar of destiny tu, yg pernah maen kingdom 2 FM+ pasti tahu itu arena bertarungnya Sora ama Roxas. ya karena author ini sangat tidak kreatif, makanya memakai unsur dari game lain. cuma gambar pada permukaan pilar tersebut saja yang author ganti, bner -bener kaga kreatif!

Well sampai disini aja bacot author ini.

UPDATE NEXT WEEK! See Ya


	16. Chapter 16 Fierce Vs Wild

Sebelumnya saya akan minta maaf karena emang saya sangat telat updatenya

saya mengupdate telat karena saya sudah kembali memasuki sekolah.

Betapa kecewanya para reader ketika mereka tau bahwa selama ini mereka membaca Fanfiction hasil khayalan seorang bocah yang kurang waras

yap karena saya updatenya telat, saya minta maaf melalui balas review aja ya

**Black Roses: **Wah sama dong saya juga suka ama cerita yang ringan, hahahha, maaf karena update telat.

tanpa basa basi lagi, yup onto the story

* * *

**[ Pillar of Destiny, Wei Yu & Zhao Ce ]**

Tanpa basa basi lagi Wei Yu segera berlari ke arah Zhao Ce dan tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, ia langsung menusukan Glaivenya ke arah dada Zhao Ce namun sayang sekali serangan tersebut dengan mudah di tepis Zhao Ce.

"_Cepat juga kecepatan shadow ini, sekarang lah saatnya! _' Fierce Tiger, I Know you can help me!' " dengan segera setelah berpikir seperti itu, Zhao ce segera memakai kekuatan Guardiannya.

" _Huh? Dia ? kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa memakai kekuatan itu, apakah sebenarnya dia itu bukan lawanku?..." _

' Omni Thrust '

Belum sempat Wei Yu sempat berpikir sampai selesai, pikirannya sudah terfokus untuk menghindari serangan Zhao Ce yang datang dengan tiba – tiba itu.

"' Wild Wolf, Lend me your aid.' ' Aurora Wall ' " Dengan cepat Wei Yu berubah menjadi Guardian dan setelah itu langsung mengumpulkan tenaganya dan menancapkan kedua senjatanya itu ke tanah yang menimbulkan sebuah dinding dengan aura berwarna putih yang melindunginya sekaligus melukai Zhao ce.

" _Sialan, dia cepat sekali, dan itu kekuatan itu, Guardian! Apa maksudnya ini ? Sudahlah tidak perlu ku pikirkan, Shadow tetaplah Shadow tidak akan ada bedanya meski dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Guardian."_

Setelah itu, dengan tidak memperdulikan luka yang baru saja di terimanya, dia melancarkan serang balik ke Wei Yu.

' Expulsion'

Zhao ce mengayunkan tonfa berujung tombaknya itu untuk menghantam tanah di sekitar Wei Yu dan menimbulkan ledakan yang begitu dashyat, sudah pasti selincah apa pun lawannya pasti tidak akan bisa menghindarinya.

" _Huh, baru menjadi shadow yang memiliki kekuatan plus saja sudah bangga! Sekarang riwayatmu habis. "_

Asap hasil dari ledakan yang di buat Zhao Ce itu pun semakin menghilang. Pada saat asap itu menghilang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi orang yang seharusnya berada didalam asap tersebut.

" _Ha! Mati juga dia, sekarang aku harus mencari jalan keluar."_

Tiba – tiba saja dari belakang Zhao ce, Wei Yu muncul dengan bersiap menyerangnya.

' Earth Spliter '

Wei Yu kembali menancapkan kedua senjatanya dan menimbulkan pilar tempat mereka berdiri menjadi terbelah yang membuat mereka jatuh kedalam kegelapan yang berada di dasar tempat itu.

**Zhao Ce**

Sialan apakah aku mati? Tidak mungkin mana mungkin aku bisa kalah oleh shadow. Tapi tempat ini meskipun gelap aku bisa melihat dengan jelas semua tubuhku, tempat apa ini? Apakah mungkin memang aku sudah mati dan sudah berada di neraka?

TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku tidak mungkin kalah oleh shadow, aku hanya terjatuh dari pilar itu karena shadow itu menghancurkannya. Dia pasti juga berada di sekitar sini, aku akan mencarinya setelah kutemukan pasti akan ku habisi.

**Wei Yu.**

Ouch , bodoh sekali aku, aku lupa aku sedang bertarung di sebuah pilar, eh malah ku hancurkan pilar itu, sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi aku berada dimana. Yang bisa kulihat hanya tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat, semuanya hitam dan gelap. Tapi tempat ini tidak bisa di bilang gelap karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas anggota tubuhku sendiri bahkan ke dua senjataku.

**[ General Resident ]**

" Sun Ce, sepertinya Bayangan Zhao Ce dan Zhao Ce, sudah di kalahkan Wei Yu. Hahahah" Tawa Zhou Yu.

" Penasihat… Zhou…..Benar…Zhao…Ce…bukan…tandingan…Wei….Yu…." Seru Wei Yan.

" Wei Yan, penasihat Zhou sepertinya kalian harus melihatnya lagi bahwa Wei Yu dan bayangannya itu juga terjatuh." Seru Zhao Yun.

" Benar itu, berarti Pertandingan ini seri." Seru Sun Ce.

" Kalian ini, kenapa menganggap ini sebagai tontonan." Seru Seorang kakek yang muncul secara tiba – tiba."

" Zuo Ci !" Seru keempat orang tersebut.

" Bukan kah sudah waktunya mempertemukan mereka berdua, bukan hanya dengan bayangan saja." Seru Zuo ci.

" Kau benar Zuo Ci tapi biarkanlah mereka bertarung sebentar dulu, bertarung secara langsung!" Seru Zhao Yun.

" Baiklah."

**[ Ruin of Pillar of Destiny ]**

**Wei Yu.**

Sekarang aku harus mencari jalan keluar tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana karena semua yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Tapi didepan tiba – tiba muncul cahaya yang begitu terang. Aku pun berjalan menuju Cahaya itu.

**Zhao Ce.**

Aku sudah hampir putus asa mencari jalan keluar. Tetapi tiba – tiba Cahaya bodoh yang begitu terang muncul dan menyilaukan mataku. Aku pun berjalan kesana agar bisa menemukan asal cahaya bodoh ini.

**[ General Arena ]**

**Wei Yu.**

Setelah kudekati Cahaya itu, aku sampai di sebuah tempat, kelihatan seperti tempat dimana biasa Para jendral menunjukan kebolehannya antara satu sama lain dan di depanku, meskipun sekarang yang kulihat adalah orang yang dulu membantuku mendapat kekuatan ini, tapi auranya itu adalah aura orang yang tadi baru aku lawan.

**Zhao Ce.**

Begitu aku sampai di sumber cahaya itu, aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas si pecundang yang akan menjadi strategisku kelak itu, tapi auranya itu adalah aura yang dikeluarkan Shadow tadi, bahkan lebih kuat. Tidak ku pedulika siapa dia, ini pasti hanya tipuan shadow jadi dengan segera saja akan kuakhiri.

**Wei Yu.**

Kelihatannya keadaan memburuk, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencoba berbicara dengannya baru saja dia melihat ku dia sudah bersiap menyerang. Baiklah, akan ku akhiri hal ini.

**[ General Arena, Wei Yu & Zhao Ce]**

' Roar Of Tiger ' ' Howl of Wolf'

Akibat kedua serangan itu tercipta sebuah bola yang kemudian meledak dan menghancurkan Arena tempat mereka bertarung. Serangan itu mengakhiri pertarungan mereka, keduanya sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

**[ General Resident ]**

" Kelihatannya sudah selesai sekarang Waktunya kalian mengatakan hal itu pada mereka." Seru Zuo Ci.

" Baiklah, padahal aku masih ingin melihat mereka bertarung lagi." Seru Sun Ce.

**[ Realm of Light]**

**Wei Yu.**

Benar, pada saat terakhir, semua itu terjadi lalu dimana aku sekarang? "Wei Yu kau dengar aku?" Suara itu, itu suara penasihat Zhou, " Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas sekali." Seruku. " Sekarang dengarkan aku, jika kau bertemu dengan orang tadi lagi ingatlah kalian tidak boleh lagi bertarung, kalian harus bekerja sama jika tidak Death, tidak mungkin dikalahkan. " Belum sempat aku bertanya kembali aku sudah kembali terbangun di kapal yang aku dan Zhou Ying naiki.

**Zhao Ce**

Ahhhhhhhhh! Kenapa aku selalu berakhir di tempat yang aneh. " Kau mau tau kenapa Zhao Ce?" Suara itu, itu suara Zhao Yun. " Itu karena kau selalu ingin menghabisi semua yang kau anggap berbahaya. Contohnya orang itu. Jika kau bertemu dengan dia lagi, kau harus bekerja sama dengannya, jika tidak Xing akan dalam bahaya. Ingat Itu Zhao Ce." Suara yang menyebutkan nama ku itu menggema dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi suara perempuan.

**[ Chang Jiang River, Vessel. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying]**

" Oh Wei Yu, kau sudah bangun! Kita sudah mendekati sebuah pelabuhan dan menurut peta ini itu adalah kota Xia Kou. Aku ingin menjelajahi kota itu, maukan kau menemaniku ?"

" Baiklah tapi ingat ya, Lu Xun dan Gan Ning sedang menunggu kita."

**[ Chang Jiang River Merchant Ship's Cabin.]**

" Zhao Ce! Zhao Ce! ZHAO CE!"

" Uoaaaaaaa!" Karena terkejut dengan suara itu Zhao Ce jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

" Kau mengatakan akan menjaga Kapal ini tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah tidur, perasaan burukku benar, kami tidak bisa mempercaya kapal ini kepada ORANG SEPERTI MU!" Jerit Xing Xiang yang hampir menggetarkan kapal itu.

" Ya, ya. Aku salah, tapi kau tidak perlu MENJERIT BEGITU!" Balas Zhao ce dengan menjerit juga.

" Ah! Ah! Ah! Pasangan muda tidak boleh bertengkar." Seru Zhuge Liang yang muncul tiba – tiba.

" KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

" Lihat saja serasi dan kompak sekali. Hahahahaha." Seru Penasihat Naga tidur tersebut.

* * *

Nah ceritanya begitu tidak jelas kan?

ya, saya sendiri juga no comment dah.

Oh Ya berhubung saya sudah balik sekolah updatenya Hari minggu ya

SEE YA next WEek


	17. Chapter 17

Warning! Warning! Warning!

Wahahahaha, Kalian para readers akan membaca chap yg tidak penting lagi. Chap ini sangat tidak penting jadi Kaga perlu di Baca!, tapi ada beberapa hal yg mau saya sampaikan dan tanyakan nnti di akhir cerita.

Well, Let's Reply Review.

Black Roses: Ah masa sih mereka segokil itu? Hahah soal penamaan OC saya. Wah rahasia saya ketahuan. Memang saya hanyalah Author gila yg tidak kreatif.

Kosakata yang mw saya berikan.

Guard : Penjaga. Die : Ayah.

Ini adalah Special Chapter, chapter ini akan lebih panjang karena ini adalah 1 chap sebelum Final Chap.

Yosh To the story

* * *

**Night before The Final Battle and The Awekening of the Young Strategist.**

**[ Jiang Xia City. Lu Xun & Gan Ning ]**

" Oi Lu Xun, Ayo kita kembali dan lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Aku sudah bosan di kota ini." Seru Gan Ning.

" GAN NING! " Jerit Lu Xun ke arah Gan Ning. Kemudian ia mendekatinya dan berbisik kepadanya " Kau ini, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu kalau kita sedang berada di kota. Apa kau lupa Aku ini Buronan."

Tiba – tiba Guard itu yang tadi rupanya mendengar Gan Ning menyebutkan Nama Lu Xun, menghampiri mereka.

" Jendral Gan Ning, maafkan kelancangan saya, Tapi apakah benar orang yang bersama anda ini adalah pengkhianat Lu Xun itu?" Tanya Guard itu.

" Oh, bukan, ini adikku. Ya dia memang sedikit tidak sopan karena memanggilku dengan nama beserta margaku. Tapi kau jangan salah paham, dia itu bukan Lu Xun, tapi dulu dia sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi seperti Lu Xun, makanya dia memohon padaku agar aku memanggilnya begitu." Jelas Gan Ning, dengan seluruh kemampuan berbohongnya.

" Apakah Itu benar?" Tanya Guard itu ragu.

" Be-Benar, aku sangat menyukai Lu Xun, tapi sejak dia menjadi buronan, aku membencinya. Jadi aku marah saat kakakku yang otaknya lebih kecil dari bola matanya ini memanggilku begitu. Nama asliku ada Gan Ying Ming. " Seru Lu Xun.

" Lihatkan, adikku ini memang kurang ajar, jadi jika kau bersedia aku dan adikku ini harus undur diri, kami harus segera ke ChiBi untuk mengatasi masalah kapal mencurigakan itu." Tambah Gan Ning.

" Emm Baiklah."

Lu Xun dan Gan Ning pun pergi menjauh dari Guard itu.

" Phew, untung saja kita lolos, tapi aku tidak pernah tau bahwa kau bisa berbohong juga Gan Ying MIng. Hahahaha." Seru Gan Ning Sambil menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan Gan Ying Ming.

" Semua ini gara – gara kau, tapi tak kusangka kemampuan beraktingmu jauh lebih baik dari kemampuan bertarungmu. Kau lebih cocok jadi seorang pemeran pentas dari pada seorang Jendral." Balas Lu Xun.

" Kau ingin mengatakan kemampuan bertarungku buruk ya?"

" Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, Kau yang bilang ya."

" GRRRR, kau ini kadang – kadang mengesalkan juga ya. Baiklah Kita berpisah di sini , aku ingin mencari hiburan sebentar. Kita akan berkumpul kembali di Kapal Malam ini."

" Baiklah. Oh Ya, apa kau bisa ingat dimana kita melabuhkan kapalmu?"

" Tentu saja bisa, Kau kira aku bodoh." Seru Gan Ning sambil berjalan menjauhi Lu Xun.

" _Aku tidak mengira, tapi aku pasti!." _ Pikir Lu Xun.

**[ Chang Jiang River othe side, Merchan Ship – Shu Force ]**

" Ahhh, hari sudah malam. Aku ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku ini dan segera tidur." Seru Zhao Ce.

" HA? Kau masih ingin tidur setelah kau tidur saat harus menjaga kapal tadi?" Seru Xing Xiang.

" Tapi sekarang bukan giliranku menjaga Malam kan?" Seru Zhao Ce.

" APA! SEKARANG INI GILIRANMU! " Jerit Xing Xiang.

" Hei, SEMALAM KAN BARU GILIRANKU!" Jerit Zhao Ce tidak kalah kuatnya dengan jeritan Xing Xiang.

" Jiang Wei." Seru Zhuge Liang yang dari tadi melihat hal yang mungkin bisa disebut pertengakaran antara pasangan muda itu itu.

" Emmm, Kalian tahu tidak pertengkaran antara pasangan itu memang harus terjadi, tapi kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian terlalu sering bertengkar?"

" SUDAH KUBILANG KAMI INI BUKAN PASANGAN! Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

" Tuh kan itu lah efek dari semakin sering bertengkar, kalian akan menjadi semakin cocok dan akan mempererat cinta kalian, bukankah begitu perdana menteri."

" Tentu saja."

Zhao Ce dan Xing Xiang berjalan pergi tapi ke arah yang sama.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Seru Zhao Ce.

" Bukankah kau yang mengikutiku?" seru Xing Xiang.

" Ahh, sudahlah aku ingin tidur…."

" Ya Sudah, aku tidak peduli."

Kembali lagi ke Zhuge Liang dan Jiang Wei yang masih menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kedua pasangan muda itu.

" Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat baik. Baiklah aku yang akan jaga malam untuk malam ini menggantikan Zhao Ce." Seru Zhuge Liang.

" Biar saya saja perdana menteri."

" Baiklah Jiang Wei."

**[ Xia Kou port. Gan Ning.]**

" Sial, aku benar – benar lupa jalan kembali." Seru Gan Ning sambil terus mengelilingi pelabuhan itu tanpa arah.

**[ Xia Kou port. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying ]**

" Akhirnya kita sampai, ayo Wei Yu kita jelajahi kota atau lebih tepatnya pelabuhan ini. Kau sudah janjikan ingin menemaniku?"

" Tapi hari sudah malam, apakah tidak sebaiknya menunggu besok saja?"

" Tidak, justru aku ingin melihat Xia Kou pada saat malam hari, karena dulu Die pernah bercerita bahwa Xia Kou sangat terkenal sebagai kota malam."

Suara kembang api menyelimuti malam yang indah itu.

" Lihat apa yang kubilang, ada kembang api bukan? Kota ini adalah kota malam, Ayo Kita berkeliling." Seru Zhou Ying menarik Wei Yu bersamanya.

**[ Chang Jiang River Other's Side, Merchant Ship – Jiang Wei.]**

" Malam ini begitu tenang, aku harap akan berlangsung seperti." Seru Jiang Wei

*Splash* Suara percikan air, dan keluarlah seekor Naga yang hanya tampak seperti bayangan.

" Sial ternyata keinginanku tidak di kabulkan." Seru Jiang Wei

Naga itu pun mendarat keatas kapal tersebut dan merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan yang anehnya benar – benar mirip dengan jiang Wei, hanya saja matanya berbeda.

" Kau, Kau ini siapa? Kenapa Wajah mu sama dengan Wajahku?"

" Aku adalah Kau, Kau adalah Aku. Kita ini adalah satu, sebagai buktinya aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, yang kau inginkan adalah Kebebasan, Tidak di jerat oleh Perdanan menteri yang bodoh itu dan juga kerajaan ini. Kau ingin bebas menjelajahi udara dan lautan serta daratan."

" Tidak aku, tidak mengingikan itu. Kau bukanlah aku, untuk membuktikannya akan ku habisi kau, KARENA KAU BUKANLAH AKU." Seru Jiang Wei.

" Hahaha, bagus terus begitu, aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir di tubuhku. Baiklah, mulai sekarang AKU BUKANLAH DIRIMU LAGI, karena TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI KAU." Seru Shadow tersebut.

Shadow tersebut berubah kembali menjadi Naga tapi kali ini bukan hanya sebagai bayangan tapi sudah memiliki wujud.

" Kau….. Bukan… Aku…..Jadi…Ku…habisi….Kau…ROAR!"

" Coba Saja."

Jiang Wei Melompat dan sudah bersiap mengarahkan Tombaknya kearah kepala naga tersebut. Tapi naga tersebut sepertinya sudah tahu serangan jiang Wei itu, sehingga bisa di hindari dengan mudah. Kemudian ia mencoba menyerangnya lagi tapi sama saja serangannya selalu meleset.

" Sial kenapa kau seperti bisa membaca semua gerakanku."

Naga itu kembali ke Wujud manusianya.

" Sudah ku katakan, karena aku adalah kau. Akan ku beri kesempatan sekali lagi, mengakulah bahwa apa yang kukatakan tadi benar."

" Tidak Kau BUKANLAH DIRIKU."

" Hahahhaha, Jawabanmu salah Jiang Wei."

Ia kembali menjadi Naga, kali ini ia menembakkan bola air dan juga menghembuskan Angin Dingin kearah Jiang Wei, Awalnya Jiang Wei Bisa menghindari serangan itu, namun kelamaan dia menjadi lelah, dan akhirnya serangan yang bertubi - tubi itu mengenainya.

" Arghhh. Kenapa aku begitu lemah ?"

Naga itu kembali lagi menjadi Wujud manusianya.

" Itu karena kau membuangku, kau membuang keinginanmu, membuang semua harapanmu." Seru Shadow itu.

" Kau Tahu apa, Kau hanyalah Shadow, kau bukanlah siapa – siapa."

**Flash Back**

" Jiang Wei, kau tahu hal terpenting yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjadi seorang strategis yang hebat?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

" Tahu, Selalu berpikir jauh kedepan dan mempersiapkan segala kemungkinankan?"

" Bukan, Yang paling penting adalah kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, meskipun ada sesuatu yang buruk yang ada didirimu itu, kau harus menghargainya seperti hal baik di dirimu."

**Flash Back End.**

" Kau masih tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai dirimu, Baiklah kali ini tanpa basa basi lagi AKAN KU HABISI KAU! " Seru Shadow itu.

" Tunggu, kau benar, aku pernah berpikir seperti yang kau katakan, tapi itu dulu dan sekarang pun aku masih memilikinya walaupun ku pendam, aku masih merasakannya. Tapi karena sekarang aku mulai menyukai hal ini, aku jadi membiarkannya."

" … "

" Aku tahu, aku pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuangnya."

" Jadi Kau ingin menerimaku? " Tanya Shadow itu.

" Menerimamu ? Baiklah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

" Tentu saja, dan aku juga akan meminjamkan kekuatanku pada mu agar kau bisa melawan Guardian User yang lain dan juga para Shadow itu."

" Kau ….."

Shadow itu berubah bentuk lagi menjadi seekor elang yang begitu indah dan masuk kedalam tubuh Jiang Wei.

" Kekuatan ini, akan ku jaga, aku tidak akan membuangmu lagi." Seru Jiang Wei.

**[ Xia Kou Port. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying.]**

Wei Yu ditarik Zhou Ying kesebuah bundaran dan duduk disana.

" Wah cantik sekali kembang apinya."

" Emm ya, kau benar Zhou Ying."

" Menurutmu Wei Yu, apakah ada yang lebih cantik dari kembang api itu?"

**[ Xia Kou Port. Gan Ning.]**

" Sialan, aku sudah melewati bundaran ini berkali – kali dan sekarang aku kembali lagi kesini." Keluh Gan Ning.

" Menurutmu Wei Yu, apakah ada yang lebih cantik dari kembang api itu?" suara familiar itu terdengar oleh Gan Ning.

" Itu Putri Zhou Ying dan Wei Yu." Seru Gan Ning terkejut saat melihat Wei Yu masih hidup. " Aku tak menyangka anak itu akan selamat. Sebaiknya ku sapa mereka."

" Sebaiknya Jangan!." Sura Lu Xun muncul dari belakang Gan Ning. " Sudah ku katakan dia pasti akan tetap hidup dan Kau pasti akan tersesat."

" Ya ! Ya ! Strategis yang paling bijaksana." Seru Gan Ning sambil menekankan kata bijaksana." Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh menyapa mereka Tuan Strategis?"

" Kau tidak lihat suasananya? Memang kau ini tidak punya perasaan, lihat atmosfer di dekat mereka berbeda."

" Kau benar."

" Apa kah kau masih ingin mengganggu mereka? "

" Tentu saja tidak tapi aku akan tetap disini melihat mereka. Sepertinya ini akan menarik."

" Kau ini, aku tidak mau, karena ini bukan hal yang Baik."

" Tentu Saja ada ….. "

Suara itu membuat Lu Xun yang tadinya sudah ingin beranjak pergi kembali tinggal bersama Gan Ning.

**[ Xia Kou Port - Wu force]**

" Tentu saja ada jika itu menurutku." Seru Wei Yu.

" Apa itu jika aku boleh tahu." Seru Zhou Ying, terlihat kalau Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

" Tentu saja, itu adalah Orang yang berada di dekatku sekarang." Jawab Wei Yu sambil melihat ke langit.

" Wei Yu…, kau….., apakah kau benar – benar menyukaiku?" seru Zhou Ying yang wajahnya sudah semakin merah.

" Hah, Tak bisa kubilang tidak dan tak bisa kubilang ya juga."

" Kenapa Begitu?" kelihatan sekali bahwa Zhou Ying kecewa dengan Jawaban Wei Yu.

" Karena Jika Ku bilang tidak, berarti aku membohongi diriku sendiri, karena Aku benar – benar menyukaimu. Tapi Jika Ku bilang Ya, aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. * Deep Sigh *" Seru Wei Yu sambil menghela nafas Panjang dan tetap melihat kelangit.

" Apa yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi?" Tanya Zhou Ying.

" Begini, Aku paham aku salah jika aku menyukaimu karena aku hanyalah seorang…., tidak aku bahkan bukan siapa – siapa, mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini hanyalah seekor serigala liar." Seru Wei Yu yang kembali menghela nafas panjang.

" Dan Kau adalah seorang Putri, dan terlebih lagi kau sudah mempunyai tunangan yang seorang calon Raja. Aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan orang itu, jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa bersama." Sambung Wei Yu dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin memelan.

" Kenapa ? Kenapa? Jika karena aku seorang putri kita tidak bisa bersama, aku lebih baik memilih untuk tidak menjadi putri bahkan aku memilih untuk menjadi seekor serigala liar agar bisa bersamamu." Seru Zhou Ying, suara tangisnya sudah mulai terdengar.

" Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, kau adalah seorang putri, jika kau bertindak seperti itu, maka nama kedua orang tua mu akan tercemar. Kau tidak menginginan hal itu terjadikan?"

" Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi putri jika itu berarti kita tidak bisa bersama."

Lu Xun yang melihat kejadian ini sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi.

" Aku Sudah tidak tahan melihatnya, akan kuhampiri mereka."

" Lu Xun, jangan!" Seru Gan Ning sambil menahan tangan Lu Xun.

" Tidak, aku harus membantu Putri….., tidak aku aku harus membantu Zhou Ying. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat hal ini." Seru Lu Xun yang kemudian menghampiri mereka.

" Wei Yu!." Seru Lu Xun.

" Lu Xun."

" Lu… Xun….. apakah kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zhou Ying, jika Ya maka hukum lah aku, jangan menghukumnya, karena aku yang memulai."

" Tidak, aku lah yang memulainya, aku tidak mau melihat Wei Yu dihukum hanya karena diriku."

" Kalian berdua salah paham, terutama kau Zhou Ying. Aku sangat ingin melihat kalian berdua bersama selamanya."

" Lu Xun." Seru Zhou Ying.

" Lu Xun, ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, kita harus segera pergi ke Chi Bi kan?" Seru Wei yu.

" Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jika kau benar –benar menyukai putri Zhou Ying, aku dan Lu Xun pasti akan membantumu mencari caranya agar kalian bisa bersama, bukan begitu Lu Xun?" Seru Gan Ning yang muncul Tiba- tiba.

" Gan Ning, tentu saja! Aku pasti akan membantu kalian, aku dan Gan Ning akan mencarikan Cara agar kalian bisa bersama."

" Terima Kasih Gan Ning, Lu Xun. Tapi Tidak terima Kasih, aku tidak ingin merusak kerajaan seseorang. Sudahlah aku kembali ke kapal saja. Jika sudah mau melanjutkan perjalanan beri tahu aku." Seru Wei Yu Kemudian berjalan pergi. "_ Maaf kan aku Zhou Ying, aku tahu aku tidak layak untukmu,dan aku tahu ada pria yang lebih layak untukmu."_

" Zhou Ying, tenanglah, aku akan membantumu jangan terus menangis." Seru Lu Xun Berusaha menenangkan Zhou Ying.

" Sudahlah tidak perlu, mungkin memang aku dan dia tidak pernah berjodoh. Sudah lupakan saja." Seru Zhou Ying sambil berjalan pergi.

Lu Xun yang berusaha mengejar Zhou Ying di hentika oleh Gan Ning.

" Sudah biarkan saja, untuk sementara aku rasa Putri Zhou Ying butuh waktu sendiri."

**[ Xia Kou Port, Vessel. Wei Yu & Zhou Ying.]**

Zhou Ying yang mulai mendekati kapal sudah mendengar suara Wei Yu Menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"_I say yes and so,  
I'll be by your side forevermore  
No matter what the future holds,  
Warm or cold, I'll try to make it through it all_

_Ah, this our chosen destiny_  
_I knew that we'd meet eventually_  
_Because I hear your voice inside my dreams_  
_Yeah, even in an emergency_  
_You know you can depend on me_  
_When we're together there's nothing that we can't achieve_

_When I am with You, my heart it beats so fast, is this what they call fall in love ,and is this the end?_

_Stay with me today and I will protect you, keep you safe._  
_We were born in different family, so far apart, let's bridge the gap today_  
_I say yes and so,_  
_I'll be by your side forevermore_  
_No matter what I have said,_  
_I want you to know, I'll always love you, FOREVER._"

" Wei Yu, Kau." Seru Zhou Ying sambil mendekatinya.

" K-Kau dengar semua yang kunyanyikan tadi? Tolong jawab tidak."

" Tidak." Seru Zhou Ying dengan suara sambil menahan tangis.

" Kau tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengarkan? "

" Tentu."

" Jadi kau mendengar semuanya."

" Iya. Lagu itu…."

" Ya Kau benar, Lagu itu adalah perasaanku, aku tidak tahu lagi, aku merasa aku tidak layak untukmu dan aku benar – benar…." Ucapan itu di hentikan oleh Zhou Ying dengan dia menempelkan Jari nya kebibir Wei Yu mengisyratkan agar dia tidak bicara lagi.

" Kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Seru Zhou Ying, wajahnya mulai mendekati Wajah Wei Yu sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Hal ini berlangsung beberapa saat, keduanya hanya memandangi satu sama lain setelah berakhir.

" Zhou Ying…"

" Kau menyampaikan perasaanmu lewat lagu, karena aku tidak bisa menyanyi mungkin hal itu bisa membuktikan perasaanku padamu."

" Zhou Ying, atau boleh ku panggil Ying saja? "

" Tentu saja Yu."

Malam itu pun berlangsung

* * *

Yap, cerita super lebay karangan saya, seperti diatas sudah saya bilang cerita ini benar – benar kaga perlu di baca.

Saya mau buat pengakuan tentang Fight Jiang Wei, semua hal yang terjadi pada jiang Wei Sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada Yu Narukami ( Souji Seta ), Yosuke hanamura dan kawan- kawan dari Persona 4 maklumlah author ini memang nggak kreatif.

Soal lagunya Wei Yu itu bukan karangan saya itu adalah lagu Ichiko yang di rewrite ama Christina Vee yang judulnya I Say Yes, hanya saya ubah beberapa kata.

Oh Ya Updatenya ini sudah bukan minggu depan lagi, karena saya ingin membuat Final Battle bener bener Final Battle jadi sambil menunggu, saya akan membuat sebuah FF baru yang gx kalah gila ama nggak kreatifnya sama macam FF Ini tapi malah mungkin lebih kaga kreatif lagi karena saya memakai Storyline Game lain.

Yup Just Wait For my new FF, jika Final chap selesai akan saya bahas di FF baru saya itu, mungkin Minggu depan akan saya terbitkan, nah sekarang sodara – Sodara pilih, Mw B. Ing ato B. indo, kalo saya sih milih B. Ing, soalnya lebih keren bahasanya dari pada B. Indo.

Jadi sodara review truz kasi saran ya, Cerita baru saya mau English ato indonesia.( saya sendiri prefer English )

See Ya in the new Fan fiction by DikzAurelius The last Samurai. ^^


End file.
